Little red and big lonely wolf
by ShipcrewElsanna
Summary: Anna has always loved the colour red. Even from an early age she loves it, red scarf, red socks, red shoes, red dress and even red food. But chocolate is still number one though. Being the social butterfly everyone in the little village of Arendelle knows her kindness and her obsession with the colour red, hence the nickname little red. (Cover image by jungie14295)
1. Chapter 1

Anna has always loved the colour red. Even from an early age she loves it, red scarf, red socks, red shoes, red dress and even red food. But chocolate is still number one though. Being the social butterfly everyone in the little village of Arendelle knows her kindness and her obsession with the colour red, hence the nickname little red. It didn't help matter when her hair is also red.

At the age of 18 on her birthday, her mother had given her a red cloak. It has a red hood that could cover her whole head and gold buttons. It fits Anna well and she instantly falls in love with it from the first moment she wears it. From that moment also she never takes it off. Only on the occasion of washing it, she'll even stay at home waiting for it to dry. Her mother had told her the hood is pass down from her ancestor to her grandmother and then to her. Anna was confused on to why the hood hadn't been endowed to her mother. Her mother simply said not to fret about it because she's not the one. It only confuses Anna more so she ignores it.

The next few months after, her mother had requested her to deliver a gift to her grandmother that lives deep in the woods, to thank her for the wonderful cloak she gave Anna. Her grandmother is an enigma. She had lived her entire life in the forest away from anyone. She never comes down to the village and it puzzles Anna as to how she eats. She never meets her directly, only in letters and her mother describing her. But now she'll finally get to meet her and it excites Anna to no end.

Her mother had accompanied her to the entrance of the forest. Before she goes, her mother warned her not to stray from the path. She promised she won't and bid her farewell. With her red cloak and basket in hand she begins her journey.

Anna loves the forest. Since she was a wee little girl her father had brought her exploring the forest. Her father was a hunter so he always ventures into the forest to hunt animals for food or for selling. He teaches Anna lots of surviving tricks. How to start a fire, climb trees, skin animals and Anna absorbs all of it like a sponge. The forest simply intrigues her. Because of this she's dubbed as the toughest girl in the village rivaling the boys. Her father was proud of her but he passed away when Anna was 10. She misses him dearly. Sunlight penetrates the green canopy above making the forest floor look like its shimmer underneath her boots, different type of flowers bloom all around the path, tempting her to pick it. She did not waver though because she remembers her mother's warning.

* * *

As she nears a creek, she could hear someone singing. It was an angelic voice that could lull Anna to sleep. She looks around for the source and her eyes fell at a figure sitting on one of the huge rocks at the end of the creek. She wanted to listen closer because she somehow recognized the voice. She tried to remember where she heard it but the more she tries the more she feels dizzy. As if her mind is trying to shut her out. She's contemplating whether to seek out the voice or stay on the path. Before she knows it her feet already makes it decision to follow the singing.

She could make out the colour of the woman's hair. Light blond and tied into a braid. On top of her head is a beautifully crafted flower crown assorted with different type of flowers that she recognised as the flowers that litters along the path. She's wearing a blue shirt with black breeches. She's also barefoot. When she was close enough the singing stops. Anna froze in place; afraid of moving thinking she would scare the woman away. Slowly the woman turns around and Anna felt like her wind knocked out of her. The woman is the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Her skin is white and pale as fresh snow. She has a heart shaped face and a cute button nose. But what makes Anna floored on the spot is her deep icy blue eyes that seems to penetrate her very soul. The woman jumps off the rock and strides towards Anna almost predatory. Anna watch her hips sway on every step. She stops exactly in front of her. The woman was taller than her and with the close proximity Anna could identify her scent. She smells like lavender mix with snow and it intoxicates Anna.

The woman step back a little and takes in the sight of Anna. Their eyes met and Anna's breathe hitch in her throat. She cocked her head to the side and smirk at Anna. Anna feels butterflies in her stomach and her heart flutter in her chest. "Um...He-hello" She stuttered. The woman brings her face closer to Anna's basket. She inhaled deeply and moaned. Anna felt a spike of arousal went to her groin. She blushes heavily from that. "mmmmhh...chocolate. You have chocolate in there? Can I have one?" the woman gave her best puppy eyes to Anna and she could feel her legs almost gave out on her. 'I just met her and I'm already feeling like this'. She almost took one out from the basket when her mother's voice starts nagging in her head. These chocolates are her gift for grandmother; she shouldn't be giving it out to strangers. Heck even she couldn't eat it.

"I'm sorry but I can't give it to you. You see these chocolates are for my grandmother. As much as I want to give it to you...I can't. Even I couldn't eat it." The woman looked devastated and Anna almost caved. Anna looks up at the sky to see that it's almost getting dark. She needs to move now or else it'll get to dark and she can't see the path. She backtracks from the woman. "I have to go- she almost slipped on a rock but recovered-I need to go-she stepped on a rock and winced-I have to go" She turns around to walk back to the path. A pair of arm engulfs her from behind. Anna's body warms up instantly. "Can I come? I can escort you there. A forest can be a dangerous place for a beautiful girl like yourself and you have such a beautiful cloak." She whispered the last part in Anna's ear. Her whole body shiver from the contact and it spurs the arousal between her legs. "Ok." She whispered out hoarsely. Anna was startled at how breathless she sounds.

The blonde steps in front of Anna, with a wolfish grin she extends her hand for Anna to grab. Anna flushed at the friendly gesture and holds onto the blonde's hand. What they didn't expect is the electricity that flows through them when their skin touches. The blonde's eyes turn a darker shade. She pulled Anna towards the path hurriedly. When they arrive Anna steps back into the path and starts walking to the direction of her grandmother's house. They walk hand in hand but Anna couldn't help to wonder why the blonde is walking outside the path. She's walking at the edge of the path while the blonde is outside. It's a pretty big path but Anna paid it no mind because she at least could hold on to the blonde's hand. Comfortable silence surrounds them like a blanket in their journey. None of them feel the obligation to say anything but just enjoy the company of each other. Anna couldn't shake the feeling that she somehow knew the blonde from before. She kept sneaking glances at the blonde maybe it'll jog her memory but all she got back is a headache at the back of her head.

* * *

As they drew close to their destination Anna could see puff of smoke in the horizon. She instantly knew it was her grandmother's. They hurried their step and Anna catch wind the smell of beef roast permeating the air. The silence that they created was broken by the sound of Anna's stomach rumbling. Her whole flushed like her cloak. The sound of the blonde giggling at her side makes her even redder, if that were actually possible. "Someone's hungry."Anna glared at her but it seems to trigger the blonde to full on laughing louder. Despite her exuberant laughing the blonde didn't even let go of her hand, even though she's clutching her stomach to control her laughter. Anna groaned and clutched her hand to her face, trying to cover her blush. When the laughter subsides Anna let go of her face and turn to look at the blonde. She wasn't prepared by the sight behold her. The blonde's cheeks is tinge in pink from her excessive laughing, her breathing labored making her chest bounce with every breath and her eyes twinkling with mischief making it glow. The heat in her lower abdomen intensifies. Even holding the blonde's hand feels like her skin burns at the touch.

The blonde stops dead in her track making Anna stumble backward, almost falling. Anna looked in front of her and realized that they already reach their destination. She was sad that she'd have to let go of the blonde. She gingerly released the blonde's hand to turn towards her fully. Before she could say anything the blonde walk pass by her and head straight to the house. Anna was confused but follows the blonde anyway. The blonde knocks on the door with Anna trailing behind. The door opened revealing a petite old woman with grey hair. She's wearing a green sundress covered by a white apron. She has wrinkles and gave off an aura of warmness and sunshine just from her smile. She steps out the door to greet the blonde by hugging her. She then looks at Anna and her smile grew even wider, practically beaming at Anna.

"You must be my wonderful granddaughter, Anna. Welcome to my humble home, dear. Is that the cloak I gave you?" She asked.

"Yes grandmother." Her grandmother chuckled at her politeness. "Call me nana dear. It looks wonderful on you, Elsa said it would. Do come in." She ushered them both inside. "Wait...Elsa?" Once inside her voice come to a halt as she takes in the inside of her nana's house. It's not relatively small but spacious enough for a family of five to live in. Her wall is adorned with paper snowflakes in all different shapes, sizes and colours. She was astonished at how detailed it is and wondered how anyone would have the patients to sit down and do this. There was a fireplace at the wall opposite to the entrance illuminating the room. A dinner table is settled in the middle of the kitchen on her right. There is a couch placed in front of the fireplace and a bookshelf stands tall beside it. Anna could see there's stair at the back that could lead to another floor possibly where the bedrooms are. The atmosphere is cosy and warm making Anna feel welcomed and invited.

She shrugs off her red cloak to hang it on a coat rack. Next she puts down the gift basket on a nearby table. Her nana appeared next to her with a mug of hot chocolate. Anna gladly took it and inhaled deeply at the chocolaty goodness. She looked back at the snowflakes, admiring it again and wondered how her nana had the time to do all this. Nana followed her gaze and chuckled at the awe look her granddaughter wears. "Elsa did that you know. I'm too old and blind as a bat to do this kind of things. She has a knack in arts and craft." Anna turns around and looks at her befuddled. Someone coughed near her and Anna remembered the blonde girl is still in the house with them. The blonde girl who is Elsa, that she just knew her name now. Anna could feel her neck, face and ear blush. She turns to look at Elsa. Elsa just gave her a cheeky grin and Anna knows Elsa knows her predicament.

"I forgot to ask your name" Elsa's grin grew wider from ear to ear and starts to laugh, even nana laugh beside her. She can't believe she forgot to ask her name. It was the most basic of communicating and getting to know someone but she actually forget. 'Why does she have to be so gorgeous, making her forget everything.' Anna pouts and crosses her arms to her chest. Nana pats her on the back, leading her towards the kitchen. "You're hungry right? I've made some beef roast and mash potatoes with carrots. Stay and eat dinner with us." Anna nods with enthusiasm earning a quite chuckle from Elsa.

* * *

Dinner was filled with laughter and happiness. They talk and eat, telling stories and embarrassing tales. Soon they clean up, Anna almost dropped a plate, finished they move towards the living room. Anna curled up in a blanket in front of the fireplace. She could feel her eyes drooping, yawning loudly while snuggling into her blanket. "Someone's sleepy. Stay over for the night dear. Elsa could escort you to the village in the morning." Anna just mumbled sleepily, she's in a limbo. She felt a hand tug her upward, holding onto her waist. Then she feels like she's being lifted. She could hear her nana's voice but it sounds like she's mumbling. She was put down on a comfy bed. She couldn't keep herself awake any longer and let sleep engulf her.

Elsa came back down stair and was met with a questioning gaze from nana. "Is she the one?" Elsa nods her confirmation. "That's wonderful. She's a very positive girl, opposite of your brooding self. When will you tell her?" Elsa locks her icy blue eyes with nana's teal. She knows she can't lie to the old woman. She cared Elsa since she was a little pup so no matter how good she is with concealing her emotion, nana will always know.

"Maybe tomorrow?" nana looked at her worriedly. "Elsa, I know you're scared but Anna will understand. You need her and I'm pretty sure she needs you too. Given from the way she looks at you." Elsa blushed from that. "You will tell her tomorrow. That's final." Elsa looked at nana defeated. Nana only wiggle her finger at Elsa. She then remembered something.

"Meat supply is running out. Will you be a dear and hunt some tomorrow?" Nana watches Elsa lovingly. "Yes nana".

"Now go on upstairs and go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." Elsa rubs her eyes while yawning. "Good night nana."

"Goodnight dear."

* * *

Alrighty then. I've always loved the tale of red riding hood. Don't know why but it somehow compels me. This is maybe going to be a few chapters only. Anyways, leave a review if you enjoy and point out my mistake so I can write better in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna could feel light penetrate her eyelids. She could feel grass graze her whole body. Wait...what? Her eyes snapped open and she immensely regret the decision to do so because her eyes burn from the sheer intensity of the sunlight. She instantly closed her eyes and rubs off the burning sensation. Still hissing from the pain she gingerly opens her eyes and starts to pat the area around. All she could feel is grass. She sits up and immediately realizes she's in a meadow. The meadow is filled with flowers of different variety. The colours range from white, yellow, blue, and dark purple. It seems familiar though but Anna couldn't remember. She couldn't even remember what she ate last night, which is weird given that Anna always remembers food better than anything. Breeze begins to blow in the meadow making the flowers sway and Anna shivers.

Then it dawns on her. She is naked. Naked as the day she was born, stranded in the middle of an unknown meadow, and not remembering what happened at all. It all felt so surreal to her. Maybe she's dreaming. Dreaming herself naked in the middle of a field. That would explain a lot, but even though she knows she's dreaming, why isn't she waking up?

Something moves at the corner of her eyes. She stands up on alert, looking around the meadow, covering herself with her hands. Then her eyes settled onto what seems to be a colour red amidst the flowers. She walks towards it cautiously, eyes darting left and right, afraid that something might pop out and catch her. When she's near enough she could recognise it's her red cloak. Anna sprint towards it, not caring about modesty anymore.

She picked it up, wears it and revels in its warmness. "Where have you been cloaky?" it's a good thing the cloak is big enough to cover her. The moment she fasten the cloak around her a burst of light temporarily blinds her. Anna stumbles back and falls down on her butt. It was a soft landing though. She opens her eyes and was shocked to see the scenery changed. The blue sky had turned dark littering with stars. The most bizarre change is, its start snowing. The once flowery meadow had been cover entirely with a blanket of fresh white snow. The scenery however evokes a memory deep in her subconscious mind. She couldn't make out the memory though; no matter how hard she tries all she could remember is red.

A loud howl disturbs the tranquillity of the meadow. Anna had to cover her ears, even after the howl stop it still rings in her ear. She snaps in action, scrambling to her feet. She looks left and right for any weapon like rocks, sticks, or anything. She freezes on the spot when she hears a growl close at her back. She turns around slowly as to not antagonize the wolf. She gasped when she sees how big the wolf is, it's directly in front of Anna. The wolf stands tall at around 5 feet, taller than her. Its fur is white like the snow that surrounds them. Its eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue that Anna had ever seen, and the wolf seems to stare right at her. She gives a little wave at the giant beast, but it didn't budge. Instead it drew closer to Anna and sniffs her. It pokes its nose on Anna's side, making her giggle. The wolf tensed but continues its ministration. Despite being naked underneath her cloak Anna didn't mind. The wolf backed off after full on sniffing Anna. It then plops in the snow in front of her closing its eyes.

Anna doesn't know what to feel about this situation, scared, weird out or laughing out of her mind. There's a big white wolf in front of her and all she wants to do is feel the wolf's fur. It looks so soft and inviting. _'I bet it's warm too.'_ Will it kill her if she touches? It's a dream right? But it feels like a memory then a dream, even if she dies in a dream or memory or whatever this is she won't die in real life. Besides, this isn't real. _'So much thinking just because I want to pat a wolf's head. Good going Anna, what's next no Santa clause.'_

She tentatively reaches out her hand to pat the wolf's head. The wolf's eyes snaps open and Anna immediately stops. She held her breath, close her eyes waiting for the worse, but instead she feels soft fur graze her hand. She marvels at how soft and silky the fur feels against her hand. Anna bends down on her knees for better access. She gain confidence and scratch the wolf's ear. Suddenly the wolf turns around flopping on its back, to give Anna access to its belly. Anna giggled at the cuteness of the sight and move towards the wolf's underside. She scratches and scratches, earning a satisfied whine and wiggle of its-her, her tail. "You're just a big softie aren't ya? Elsa." Anna stopped her movement. _'Wait...what?'_

The wolf's ear perks up and immediately stands on its feet. It knocked Anna backward into the snow. The wolf stalks towards Anna, teeth bearing, claws retracting, eyes that was once blue turns bloody red. Anna crawls backward in fear and astonishment. She turns around to run but she's halt at the end of a rifle barrel. She recognized the rifle and the man behind it. "Dad...?" She wants to reach out but the wolf behind her starts to bark loudly. "Don't come near my daughter you monster!" He pulls the trigger.

* * *

Anna wakes up jolting the bed. She could feel sweats roll down her back and forehead. She takes in deep breathe trying to calm her raging heart. It feels like her heart is trying to break free from her ribcage. She tries to remember back the dream but it turns into a puff of smoke in her already clouded head. She haven't dream about her father for such a long time, only the occasional memory of him taking Anna to the forest.

After what seems like a few hours of reminiscence Anna sits up but is held down by a force on her arm. She's confused as to why she couldn't move. She suddenly becomes conscious of her surroundings. Her adrenaline hasn't fully left her, her senses heightened, she takes a deep breathe again. Everything smells like Elsa. She glance to the left, sea of blonde flood her field of vision. She could feel Elsa's breast pressed up against her side. 'Well shit'. Anna panics.

She wriggled her body to get off the bed but Elsa has a vice grip on her arm. _'This girl is strong'_. She contemplates whether to wake Elsa or not, her bladder and stomach however tells her to do it anyway. No matter how gorgeous the person next to her is bathroom comes first and food, especially food. Anna turns to face Elsa, she's propped on her left elbow. She hesitantly swipe Elsa's bang from her sleeping face and was awestruck at how beautiful Elsa is up close. She freezes on the spot.

_'Oh god I didn't plan this. Abort Anna abort let's pee another time.'_ She tried to ease back into the bed, that's when Elsa's eyes snapped open. She stops all movement and breathing. _'This feels somehow familiar.'_ Elsa stares at her, still clutch by the sleepiness monster. That's what Anna calls it. She blinks a few time to regain focus. _'Even confused she's still gorgeous'_ Suddenly she starts to lean forward to Anna. Anna couldn't move at all, it's like she's spellbound by Elsa's eyes. Anna could feel the blonde's warm breath on her face. Elsa close her eyes, Anna does too. Being hyperaware she could feel Elsa's lips ghostly passes hers. Then she feels Elsa's lips kissing her cheek. "Good morning Anna." Elsa breathes out on her ear, instantly making it red. "morn-morning" she squeaked out. Elsa gets back to her position still watching Anna intently. Anna however didn't dare to open her eyes, but she could feel Elsa watching her.

The moment was broken by Anna's stomach again. Elsa giggles uncontrollably while covering her mouth despite her sleepiness. "Your stomach has a mind on its own." Anna just shrugs her shoulder. "Yeah, it does. Sometimes I call her glutton." Elsa just continues on giggling with Anna joining in this time. A knock on the door startle them both. Nana's voice could be heard from the other side. "Are you ladies decent in there?" Both of them blush at that. "I already made breakfast, so hurry up and come down when you're ready, It's pancake~" She sing-song the last part.

They could hear her footstep walks away from the door. Elsa just pinches the bridge of her nose, clearly thinking of something. Anna watch her guiltily, albeit don't know why though. The room suddenly becomes awkward. "The bathroom is down the hall on your right. I'm pretty sure nana already prepares a spare towel and clothes. You can use it first." Anna gives her thanks and scurries off to the bathroom, remembering her bladder was going to burst minutes ago.

When the door close Elsa let go of her breathe that she didn't know she was holding. That was a close call. She couldn't believe she was going to kiss Anna. Years of concealing her emotion and putting on a playful face just vanish whenever she's with the strawberry-blonde girl. No matter how much Elsa wants to kiss, touch and taste Anna she couldn't. It wasn't time yet. Elsa plops back on the bed, groaning into her hand. "God damnit".

* * *

After Anna finishes her bathroom activity, she immediately goes down stairs. Once she enters the small kitchen, smell of freshly cooked pancake assaults her nose. She almost drools at the sight of breakfast laid out on the table. There's different type of pancakes such as blueberry pancakes, strawberry pancakes, _bacon pancakes_ and all of them are stack up high. Anna is in heaven. They always say grandmother's cooking is always the best; Anna is not going to argue with that. With Elsa also eating everything looks even more perfect.

"Good morning dear, I don't know what you like to eat so I made different types of pancakes. Do you like them?" Anna squeals and goes to hug her grandmother, kissing her on the cheek. "I love it all nana. Thank you so much". Nana just chuckle lightly and pats her granddaughter on the head. Anna settles on a chair next to Elsa, already picking her pancakes and putting it on her plate. "Calm down feisty pant, I need some of those too." Anna simply gives her a smirk and continues on stacking her pancakes. They eat in silent while listening to nana sings. Anna feels content and at peace here.

* * *

After they eat, Anna begins to prepare herself for the journey back home. Nana had packed a hefty turkey sandwich in her basket, so she could eat it when she takes a break. Elsa is already outside waiting for her. Anna hugs nana, thanks her and went on her merry way back home, with Elsa escorting her. Elsa is wearing a different shirt today as Anna politely ogles her, black shirt with dark blue breeches and still barefoot. She's wearing a different kind of flower crown time it's white and blue roses. Blue roses? Anna never heard of blue roses, let alone see one, she inspect closer. Elsa leans down letting her.

"Is it real?" She carefully touch it aware of the how close they are. "The rose is real, I only colour it with blue paint." Anna looks with pure awe at how lifelike the rose is. Elsa feels a surge of proud from the way Anna watches her. "I could make you one, if you want." Anna then gives the most beaming smile ever. Elsa could feel her heartbeat beats faster. "I'd like that." They hold hand after that the whole way. Near noon they stop to rest at the creek where they first met. They eat and talk about each other, mostly Anna talks and Elsa listens, but she didn't mind.

"So you live with your mom. Do you have any friends?" Elsa asks clearly curious. "I have two friends. My first friend is Kristoff, I've known him since he was a little kid but now he's a big dude. Blonde hair, kind and sweet with everyone but hates people in general." Elsa quirks her eyebrow, questioning. "He can only tolerate me and my mom. Most of the time he hangs around with his reindeer, Sven." Anna takes a bite of her sandwich. "Mhy shecond fhwe-" Elsa cuts her off. "Chew first Anna then talk. What's the hurry, you don't want to stay with me a little longer?" Anna blushed at that. Where are her manners? She always forgets everything when she's with Elsa.

"Sorry, my second friend is...well...I don't know if I could call her a friend anymore. We used to be best buddies. We do everything together, but she suddenly up and leave everything behind. Even me..." A hand holds onto her shoulder. Elsa gives her a reassuring squeeze and smile. But the smile somehow looks melancholic and strange on Elsa. Anna decides she doesn't want to see Elsa look like this, whatever this is.

"It's ok Elsa; funny thing is I don't even remember her, her name, face and everything. I tried to, but every time I do that I got a really bad headache. Mom said not to think about it too much." Elsa suddenly tensed up and let go of her immediately. Anna was confused at the sudden change of demeanor. "Maybe we should hurry up; your mom will be worried." Elsa stands up, making her way back towards the path.

Anna quickly packs her lunch and sprints to catch up. The rest of the way was silent. Neither one of them knows what to say anymore. The atmosphere is thick with tension that you can cut with a knife. The warm playful Elsa had been replace with cold stoic Elsa. She walks a few paces ahead from Anna, not bothering to look back at her. Anna tries to think back if she had said anything wrong. Then something caught her attention. Either her eyes are playing tricks on her or she's going crazy because Elsa's flower crown suddenly changes to a deeper shade of blue, a depressing blue. Anna was about to ask but Elsa suddenly stops in front of her, causing her to collide with the blonde's back, question forgotten.

Elsa turns around and give Anna a once over. "The village is just ahead of you. You remember right?" Anna nods, looking at her hand. She didn't dare to look at Elsa right now. Elsa sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. 'Great Elsa, now you made her sad' She grabs Anna's chin and raise the girl's head to look at her. Anna was stunned by this sudden action but said nothing. "I'm sorry, for acting like that just now." She kisses Anna's forehead. Then she rests her forehead against Anna's. Anna takes in the sight of Elsa's face. Her eyes is still the colour of icy blue, albeit more intense. She actually has freckles across her face but lighter than Anna's noticeable-from-far-away ones. Elsa watches Anna intently, her freckles dusting over her face, a bit on her neck and disappears under her cloak. Elsa wants to count and kiss every one of it. Her eyes are a lighter teal then nana's and Elsa wants to drown in it.

Anna licks her lips, suddenly feeling dry. Elsa follows her action, causing Anna to blush. Next thing she knew Elsa had pinned her against a tree. Her hands are at the other side of her face, trapping her from running. Elsa flushed her whole body against Anna making her gasp. She drops her basket "I want you Anna" She whispers hotly into Anna's ear, her voice husky and dripping with lust. Anna couldn't think straight anymore. With Elsa's body pressed deliciously against her, Anna feels her body growing hot each passing second, her arousal ruining her undergarment. She starts making small rocking motion, wanting to feel more of Elsa. "Then take me." Anna hears Elsa growl near her ear.

Elsa pushes herself away from Anna. "I can't...not yet...not yet..." Anna could hear the blonde's voice cracking. Then Elsa runs away as fast as her feet can take her. Anna is still perch at the tree, confused and aroused. She could see Elsa's retreating figure getting smaller and smaller until its gone completely from her view. She groans in her hand, '_what just happen_?' Not wanting to think anymore she picks up her basket and walks back home alone. When she arrives she sprints towards her house, she doesn't want anyone stopping her. She hurriedly walks to her room, ignoring her mother calling her. She collapses on the bed, wrapping her cloak and blanket around her, drowning the world out.

* * *

**Welp that happened. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciated it. I hope my characterization of Elsa and Anna is ok though. Leave a review for this chapter if you enjoy, or follow and favourite this story. See you guys in the next chapter.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa kept on running, running, running not stopping. She knew her way around the forest like the back of her hand. She doesn't care if her lungs burns, her feet ached, her eyes stinging from crying. All she wanted was to just keep on running, leaving the world behind her. She saw light in front of her through the dark forest. _'Almost there'_.

She burst into a clearing, filled with dead grass and flowers. It is isolated in the middle of the forest, far away from everything. Her own sanctuary, filled with her past that she couldn't forget. No matter how painful it is to even stand here, she can't steer away from this place. Not when this is hers and Anna's place. She gasped when a surge of pain goes through her heart. She collapsed on the grass, clutching her heart. She then lies on her back, watching the vast blue sky above. She and Anna used to cloud watch together, guessing the shapes. Another pain shot up, making her clutched harder.

She could felt Anna's heart, beating in synched with her. She could felt her sadness, confusion, depression and lust. Elsa shifted her thighs, trying to ease the sensation between her legs. No one told her sharing her heart with someone could hurt her this way, especially when she couldn't help her mate without revealing too much about herself. She growled when another pain pierced her heart. She shouldn't have left Anna like that, god why did she do it anyway.

When Anna had talked about her, all Elsa want was to wrap the girl in her arm and never letting go. But she knew she couldn't do that, so she tried to push her away, again. It had hurt the both of them,_ 'Never going to do that again'_. She tried to salvaged the situation by apologising, but she instantly regretted being too close to Anna. Elsa had smelled her arousal and the wolf in her wanted to come out and claimed Anna, then and there. She sigh thinking about it again, the way Anna's body fitted perfectly with her, like a complete puzzle piece. The way she rocked her hips against Elsa, god Elsa wanted her so bad. Her scent, strawberry topped with her arousal. Elsa closed her eyes, imagining the girl.

Elsa had never expected Anna would grow into such a beautiful young woman. Hell, Elsa had never expected to see her at all truth be told. Sure, she caught a glimpsed or two of the girl when she was longing to see the freckled girl, but that was years ago. But now, she had grown so beautifully, it had caught Elsa by surprise. Nana hadn't told her about Anna coming to visit. Nana hadn't told her anything at all, being the cryptic old woman she is. _'Wait a second'_ she let out an annoyed sigh. Of course nana won't tell her, she knew Elsa would ran away to avoid Anna. Maybe right now she's sipping tea and laughing like a maniac.

The heartache suddenly stopped. _'Anna's ok then'_. She breathed out a long sigh of relieved. She summoned all her will to not go on a rampage through the village to comfort the girl. Before this, the heartache wasn't so bad, just a fleeting moment that she could control. Now being exposed to Anna, in such close proximity, the heartache became ten times powerful almost leaving her breathless. The longing became harder to ignore especially when she could sense Anna having the same feeling towards her._' I wonder if we can die of heartbreak' she _mused.

She inhaled deeply to calm herself, but suddenly the scent of a herd of deer invaded her nose. Nana had asked her to hunt for food because meat supplies running low _'hope she doesn't mind deer meat'_. Her spirit had rapidly lifted after the heartache stopped. She stood up, taking off her shirt and breeches, not wearing anything underneath for easy purpose. She reached for her flower crown and remembered that she had promised Anna to make one for her _'maybe after I let off steam.'_ Somehow her flower crown turned green, from her being happy right now. She tossed it amongst her clothes and started running across the clearing, stark naked towards the herd.

_'Not for long'_. She could feel a burning sensation spread throughout her body, her skin being ripped apart to be replaced with muscle and fur. Her hair grew longer, her canine teeth detached out of her mouth to be replaced by a larger and sharper one. The bones in her hand breaks, turning into a huge paw. By this time she started running on her hands. Every bone in her body expanded to adjust with her rapidly growing body. Her face stretched out to take shape into a wolf's head; her ears disappeared underneath the fur to be extended on her head. Her eyes turned sharper and darker. She jumped on her hind leg to release the energy swirling inside of her, her transformation completed in midair.

When she hit the ground she started running as fast as she can. Her white fur shined under the sunlight. She howled to the sky alerting the herd. But no matter, it's fun to hunt this way. With her speed it didn't took too long for her to find the herd. They were all scattered throughout the forest as Elsa had predicted. She glanced around to search for the biggest and juiciest in the herd. She looked left and found her target. Elsa leaped on a tree and bounced off to change her direction. _'Let the hunt begin.'_ She howled again; digging her paws deep in the ground and sprint towards her target. It's a big red buck, clearly the alpha.

Elsa bared her teeth, it glimmered in the light. The buck ran when it saw Elsa, She growled loudly to scare the other deer out of her way, her movement graceful as she avoided oncoming trees and rocks. The buck doesn't looked like it would slow down, but Elsa doesn't mind. She could actually catch the buck miles before but whenever she hunts, she felt free, without restraining her wolf. She can hear her blood rushing, adrenaline pumping in her vein. Everything around her dissolved in the background, turning into static noises. The buck jumped above a fallen tree, but Elsa swivelled to the right. She's going to take down the buck from its side because there's not much tree and obstacles. Elsa picked up speed, nearing the buck.

When she could hear the buck's rapid heartbeat Elsa pounced it, successfully knocking it down on its back. She could feel the buck thrashing underneath her. She sink her teeth deep into the buck's throat, instantly killed it. The warm blood gushed into Elsa's mouth, staining her white fur. She lets go and inspect if the buck is really dead or not. Satisfied, Elsa dragged the buck back to the meadow. She shifted back into her human form, so she could skin it. She gained a lot of meat and an impressive length of hide. She examined the antler of the buck. _'I can make a headpiece out of this.'_ She then ripped the antlers to bring it with her. She carried everything on her shoulder and walked back slowly to nana's house.

* * *

Anna woke up when the sun perched up high in the sky. Her mother had given up trying to get her out of bed all morning. She even tried to lure Anna using strawberry muffins but Anna just groaned under her cover. She wouldn't-couldn't stop thinking about Elsa, since she got back, from afternoon until today's afternoon. She wanted to know badly why Elsa had done that, and also didn't do anything at the same time, and how she was so willing for Elsa to take her. Anna blushed at the memory. When Elsa had pushed her against the tree, Anna's mind had been lost then. She never thought Elsa could invoke such warmth to her body, and when she breathed out she wanted Anna, Anna doesn't care anymore, she wanted Elsa too. She threw caution to the wind, letting the blonde do anything to her.

Then Elsa left her. She practically ran away from her. Anna was stunned at the time and aroused beyond control; by the time Elsa had left her field of vision her brain were barely catching up to her. She was disappointed and brood in her room the whole day, scaring her mother. She sighs and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling that she had known her whole life. Contemplating whether she should go down stair and face her mother's wrath, _'Maybe later.'_

She tried remembering back the event that had unfolded yesterday, minus the sexual stuff. _'Let's do this'_. She closed her eyes, letting her memory flood her head. She met Elsa at the creek, alone. _'That's normal...I think'_. Elsa doesn't walk on the path. _'That's strange'_. Elsa somehow knew her grandmother. _'That needs to be revised'_. She's strong enough to pick Anna up to her bed. _'That's hot'_. She shifted her legs a little _'Concentrate Anna'_. She loves art and craft, her pride would be in her flower crown. _'Wait a minute...her flower crown. It changed colour...I think. That's stranger.'_ When she talked about her second friend, playful Elsa changed into cold Elsa. _'Something doesn't add up here. Why would she be upset?' _When she tried to remember her second friend, her headache hits her with full force. She squeezed her head, groaning in pain. _'No more thinking then'._

She got off bed, washed her face and tamed her wild mane. She then tied it into a pigtail braid like always. _'Fuck it let's be rebellious.'_ She took down her braid, letting her hair flow down naturally. She put on a simple blue dress, then her red cloak and went downstairs to meet her maker. She went straight to the kitchen, because that's where her mother always resided, and because she's so hungry, she could eat a horse. _'Figuratively'_ she was met with the sight of Kristoff wolfing down his food and her mother lovingly smile at her, "Hey Anna" Kristoff wave at her with his mouth full, spitting out the content of his mouth. Anna looked at him disgusted. "Kristoff chew first then talk. You look like a pig." Anna gave him a dirty look. "A handsome pig" he retorted. "Kristoff dear, Anna's right you know." Her mother chimed in. Kristoff looked at her guiltily. "Sorry misses Vinter." She just chuckled. "It's Helen now Kristoff." He grinned sheepishly.

Helen watched Anna carefully, million different questions running around her head. Anna caught her gaze and raised her eyebrow. Helen lifted an elegant eyebrow at her back. Kristoff became a spectator for them, eating cautiously. "I've made some meatloaf, take a plate and eat Anna". Anna went to get the meatloaf and water. She sits down on the chair opposite of her mother "What happened yesterday Anna?" Anna almost spit out her drink. Even though she was prepared for the question, it still startled her. "It's nothing mom, just me being emotional." _'And horny'_ she added. "No one tried to hurt you right?" Kristoff butted in. Anna just shakes her head. "If there is I can go and punch them for you". Anna just giggled. "That's my job Kristoff". She ate her meatloaf in silence.

Anna's father had been a joke to the villagers. He was dubbed as the crazy guy that believed in fairytales. He came back home one day, terrified of something chasing him. He kept talking about giant wolves roaming in the forest. Everyone didn't believe him, so they isolate him and his family. Her mother had done nothing to calm her father. It's almost as if she trusted him. Anna was 8 at the time, because of that she couldn't grasped the complication of the situation. However, because of that Anna had been called names, threw rocks at, be bullied but Kristoff always fend her. Her father had taught her not to take offence, and Kristoff had taught her how to punch said person. She took the latter.

So the boys in the village knew not to mess with her anymore, some admired her and some were scared of her. When her father died, it wasn't a pretty sight. That's what everyone told her. They found his body in the forest, ripped into shreds. They concluded it as wolves' attack, the irony of it though. The weirdest thing was Anna didn't even remember that her father died. She forgot everything that had happened the whole year. The doctors said it was because she was traumatized. But to forget a whole year, even that's farfetched. It was also the year her second friend had disappeared. Now that's too much of a coincidence. What does her friend had anything to do with Elsa? Why did she dream about her father? Who is Elsa? She needs to connect the dots before her brain melts from too much pressure.

Her mother watched her intently; Anna's completely absorbed in her thinking. She wished so badly to tell her daughter everything. But nana said this is something that Anna should do by herself. At first she was shocked that Anna would be the one to receive the red cloak. It's already been decided, and she can't do anything about it. "How was your visit to nana's house?" Anna was snapped out her reverie and beamed at her mother. "It was great. She's the sweetest person I've met." Kristoff looked at her with a pout. "What about me?" Anna just rolled her eyes, "Anything else?" Anna pondered on how to answer. Should she talk about Elsa? Maybe after they clear the air between them "Just nana cooking like a lot of pancakes for breakfast. Bacon pancakes", Anna licked her lip imagining it. Her mother thinks of something, to confirm her suspicion.

"You know Anna you are at the age for marriage" Her mother said slowly. "Do you have any boy that you fancy? Or girls?" She ended with a smile. Anna watched her mother wearily. She continued, "How about that boy across the street?" Anna looked at Kristoff and he looked back. "Douchebag McSideburn?" They asked in unison, her mother just quirk an eyebrow. "I've dated him once mom, he's a pretentious douchebag. At first I thought he was nice, but he's just trying to get in my pants." Her mother gasped at that. "No worries, I've already punched him." Her mother just shakes her head laughing.

Anna never liked Hans in the first place. But he was a persistent prick, and kept on asking Anna out. When Anna refused him, he started spreading rumours about her being a prude. She cornered him, kick him where the sun doesn't shine and punch him into the river. One thing she learned, never trust guys that acted too nice when you tell them you're a virgin. "How about that girl next door...Jennifer?" Kristoff looked at her expectantly. Anna just glared at him "She's not into girls' mom...Why do you ask?" Helen just shakes her head, "Just asking. What, a mother can't ask?" Anna looked at her suspiciously.

Anna finished her meatloaf and took her plate to the sink. "Mom, can I visit nana later?" she could see her mother turned towards her. "Do you want to stay over there?" her mother asked gently. "Yes, for a day. I want to get to know nana more." Anna finished washing her plate, and put it on the dry rack. She turned around fully facing her mother. "I don't think a day is enough though Anna. You can stay a couple of days if you want. I don't mind, it's about time you get to know your grandmother, other than her cooking." Anna laughed at that. "Can I come?" Kristoff chipped in. "No. It's me and nana bonding time." Kristoff just glared at her.

"Before that Anna, winter is just around the corner. While you're at nana's house, can you go hunting? To stock up the meat supply" Anna nods happily. It's been long since she'd hunted anything. "Pack your clothes, and don't forget you're axe." Anna was already halfway to her room. "Yeah mom" she shouted. Helen looked at Kristoff worryingly. "I guess she's met Elsa then." Kristoff said. Helen just nods her head. "She'll be fine misses Helen, Anna's tough." He gave her a reassuring smile. "I know Kristoff. Thank you".

By evening Anna had finished packing. She changed into a comfortable outfit, shirt and breeches. She fastened her axe to her side, put on her cloak and carry her beg on her shoulder. Her mother had accompanied her to the entrance of the forest. She gave a great big hug to her daughter and kissed the top of her head. "I'll arrive there at night. Bye mom." When her mother left Anna took a long look at the forest in front of her. She's going to talk to Elsa, and demand explanation. With that goal in mind she set off into the forest, not looking back.

* * *

**Hey guys how are ya? Thank you for the wonderful reviews, to be honest I never thought I was going to make this story longer. But with the reviews and favourites and follows, I decided to plot this story, especially when the lovely jungie follows this story. Hello senpai *little wave* at first I sort a dive headfirst trying to make it into a smut thing but ayyyy~ the people have spoken. Now we know a bit about Anna's past. I hope the transformation is not too confusing or the whole story really. The transformation might look brutal but that's just how I think it would go. It hurts like hell with bones breaking and all but Elsa is already used to it. The hunt thing, I channelled my inner wolf to write it. I always like the idea of sharing your heart when you imprint on someone, it makes everything more sweeter. Anna with an axe is badass don't you think? Haha~ Anyway leave a review if you enjoy this chapter or follow or favourite so I can improve my writing in the future. See you guys next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

When Elsa had arrived at nana's house, it was already fairly dark out. She was tired, bloody, and in need of a hot bath. The transformation had taken a toll on her, especially when her heart condition isn't very healthy. Couple with the heavy things she's carrying, everything just turned sour for her. Even though the hunt today was more successful then yesterday _'Maybe I shouldn't take the stupid antlers. I already have one_' she grumbled. She went to the back of the house to clean the meat and skin. She began the procedure of preserving the meat using salt. It took about half an hour to do it. She left the antlers there, too tired to pick it up.

When she made her way back to the front porch, flash of red entered her vision. She glanced up; it was Anna with a bag and axe. Elsa froze on the spot. "Anna..." she breathed out. "Wow, Elsa...you're...covered in blood." Anna gawked at her, inspecting her whole. Elsa immediately regretted her decision not to clean up at the creek. Usually she would have gone there first to wash off the blood, because nana had been complaining about the scent inside the house. Today she was too tired and cranky to do that, she had missed Anna too much. Nana had to kick her out of the house, making sure she hunts to stock the supply. Now she's in front of her, Elsa doesn't know what to do. She started to panic.

Before she decided to run away screaming, nana had opened the door and peeked outside. Nana was surprised to see Anna "Nana! Elsa is-""It's ok dear, she just came back from hunting. No need to worry, she's always messy like that." Nana cut her off. She then took in Elsa's appearance.

"Elsa come inside and take a bath, I'll prepare it for you. Anna dear you can stay by the fire to warm yourself." Anna shook her head stopping nana.

"I'll prepare the bath for her, I don't mind." Elsa was taken aback by that. Nana just smiled her mysterious smile and ushered them inside.

"Her bathroom is downstairs at the back. Everything is already prepared; you just need to draw the bath that's all." Anna nodded, understanding the instruction. "I can actually do it you know." Elsa said gently to Anna. Anna then smiled at her "its ok Elsa, you're obviously tired. And I want to help you, really."

She turned around and hurriedly head towards the bathroom, not wanting to hear anymore protest coming from Elsa. When Anna disappeared from view she turned to nana. "What is Anna doing here?" nana just shrugged her shoulder. "Don't ask me, I didn't know she was coming. Weren't you supposed to know?" Elsa sits down on a couch and started to wring her hand, a nervous habit of her.

"I was distracted from the hunt. I didn't catch her scent cause you know, I'm covered in blood." Elsa almost screamed her last sentence and plop back on the sofa. Nana tsk at her, eyes widen in surprised. "You're going to stain the sofa, up you go." Elsa looked at her clearly distressed.

"Nana...I'm tired" Nana folded her arm to her chest while glaring daggers at Elsa. "Who told you to come back like this then? I specifically told you to wash up at the creek; but you didn't. This is punishment." Elsa stared at nana with resentment. She got off the sofa, not before growling at nana. Nana just wiggled her finger.

"Just because you're out of the pack and imprinted my granddaughter doesn't mean you shouldn't respect you're elder" Elsa grunted and storm off to her room. "You should have told her you know". Nana shouted from downstairs. Elsa just ignored her.

* * *

Meanwhile Anna was at awe in Elsa's bathroom. It was small that's for sure but cosy. There's a bathtub situated near a huge window overlooking the forest outside. The bathtub was big, big and rectangular, it merged between the walls of the bathroom and it could fit two people in it, Anna thought. A vanity mirror and sink is on the right side while the toilet is on the left side corner. A curtain was placed for privacy. There's a rack assorted with different type of aromatic soap and shampoo besides the bathtub, mountain of books litter around the floor near it, clearly showing the occupant loves to spend hours in here.

It smelled nice too, like Elsa. '_Well it is Elsa's bathroom_'. Now that's one thing that had been bugging her. Obviously Elsa had been living with her grandmother for some time if not her whole life. '_She even has her own bathroom_'. She walked towards the bathtub, avoiding books splaying around the floor. She kneeled in front of the bathtub, turning on the faucet and letting the hot water fill the bathtub.

Whilst waiting for the tub to full, she picked a book up with an intention to read it. But she closed it immediately when she sees the text is actually written in a different language. '_She's smart, that's for sure_'. Feeling bored she let her mind wanders.

'_Now...how do I breach the subject_' she thought sourly. She's here now and Elsa's here too. Should she just ask her head on? Be subtle? '_I can't be subtle even if my life depends on it_'. What if it's too much for Elsa and she runs away? Anna scowled at the negativity of her thought. '_It'll be okay, we just need to take it slow_' she nodded to herself.

After the bathtub was full, she checked the temperature with her hand. Satisfied, Anna begins to examine the soap rack. She read the label one by one "Honey, rose, ooh cinnamon, and lavender." She picked the lavender and took in the scent. "God this thing smells like her." She sigh "Anna?"

Anna spun around meeting Elsa's shocked gaze. Anna was rendered speechless the second time that day. Elsa is at the doorway, with her towel only covering the lower section of her body. Her eyes locked gaze with Elsa's, not daring to look down, especially her fully exposed chest...tempting her...she flicked down.

She squeaked and immediately turned around to cover her eyes, but she slipped on one of the books and fell headfirst into the bathtub. Elsa rushed to her side, dropping everything in her hand and pulled Anna out of the bathtub. She wrapped her hands around the girl and cling to her for dear life. Anna just hugged back not knowing what else to do. She buried her face in Elsa's neck to hide her face.

"Are you alright?" Elsa murmured in Anna's ear. Anna nodded, not trusting her voice.

Elsa then relaxed her hold on the girl, sniffing her for any sign of blood. She noticed Anna was shivering and remembered how cold it must be right now. "Let's get you out of these clothes." She pulled Anna back to see her face 'Oh dear lord' Anna thought. "Anna you're completely drenched" She wiped away the remaining water droplet on Anna's face and smiled. Anna could feel her blush spread from her face to her ears.

She had somehow changed all those wording into sexual innuendo in her head, successfully blazing her entire face and making her aroused at the same time. '_Control yourself Anna, she's showing concern and what did you do, thinking dirty things._' She chided in her mind.

Elsa watched Anna's expression changed every second. '_She always wears her heart on her sleeves_.' She thought. A cold breeze swept inside the bathroom and Elsa recalled she's actually very naked and hugging Anna. She blushes the same shade as Anna.

All the while Anna was reasoning in her head on whether to take off her clothes or run to the bathroom upstairs. Her internal debate was cut off when she felt a tug at the hem of her shirt. Elsa was already beginning to undress her, her face unreadable. Anna's heartbeat increased tenfold and she stays still as a statue.

Her eyes stays trained on the blonde beauty's face, not daring to look anywhere or she might make a fool of herself again. She raised her arm when Elsa tries to take off the shirt. She tosses it away at a laundry basket. Next she moved her hand towards Anna's pants, unbuckling the belt and unzipping it. She glanced at Anna, her eyes asking permission. Anna just nodded dumbly, not knowing what on earth possessed her to let Elsa do this and why Elsa wanted to do it in the first place.

Elsa pulled down Anna's pants cautiously. Her fingers brushed delicately against Anna's soft skin, she licked her lip, and she noticed how dry it is. She could smell Anna's arousal and she tried hard to hold down a growl rumbling in her chest. Anna tried her best to stifle a gasp whenever Elsa's calloused fingers make contact with her skin. It felt like sparks spread out through her body, from every touch. When Elsa finally finished she noticed the pants isn't too drenched so she folded it and put it at the side. Anna now is left in her panties and bra. Elsa remained stoic, but she shakes her head and stands up. Anna looked away and Elsa was glad for that. She went to pick up her towel, covering herself. She turned to look at Anna once again, with a sigh. "I'll use the bathroom upstairs, you can use this one." She hurriedly walked out not waiting for a response from Anna.

Anna was stunned and aroused yet again. Elsa had left her again, but this time she's on the floor not against a tree, in her undergarment. Anna groaned and sneezed at the same time. She quickly closed the door, use the cinnamon scented soap and get into the bathtub under the span of a minute. The once warm water already turned lukewarm but Anna doesn't care. She's deep in her thought.

'_So much for taking it slow...I scared her again_' She rubbed the temple of her head, feeling the familiar pain creeping into her head. 'Maybe I shouldn't have come here without a plan.' She needed to apologize to the blonde '_Tomorrow...definitely tomorrow_'. She washed up. Clad in a towel she went to the guest room getting ready for sleep.

* * *

Elsa already finished her bath and went down stair for supper. She didn't expect nana to be down there, so there's no turning back; nana had spotted her and cocks an eyebrow towards Elsa. She didn't say anything, waiting for Elsa to break down on her like usual. But it didn't come; instead Elsa promptly ignored her and went to the kitchen, busying herself getting food on her plate.

She sits at the dinner table eating quietly. She moved from her spot, sitting next to Elsa. "I think she's ready Elsa." She said soothingly. "It's time to tell her." Elsa stopped eating; putting her spoon down and her shoulder slumped, "How? What if...she's afraid of me? After I tell her how much of a monster I am." She faced nana, bitter evidenced in her voice.

"It's been 8 years Elsa. Anna deserves to know from you. She'll find out eventually, like before." She tried to argue back but nana cut her off before she could say anything. "Before you say anything stupid that'll make my blood boil let me ask you this. When Anna found out before, did she run away?" Elsa shook her head no.

"What did she do? She stayed with you, because you're important to her. Come what may she'll stay again. She had proven it before, what makes you think it'll be any difference now?" Elsa ponders for a second, letting the words sink in. She couldn't deny it, nana is right. She pushed her plate away, losing her appetite to eat.

Elsa puts her head down on the table and shields herself with her arm. She could felt tears threatened to fall and she lets it. Nana stroked her hair gently, cooing sweet nothing. When Elsa was done crying, she peeked underneath her arm at nana.

"What should I do?" nana tapped her chin pretending to think. Elsa just rolled her eyes at that, "How about you let her get to know you." Elsa straightened up, her face clearly thinking. Nana continued, "Then after you're comfortable enough you tell her, simple as that."

'_It's not that simple_' Elsa thought. Back then Anna was young, adventurous and fearless, naive even. The first time she saw Elsa transformed she wasn't scared or anything, she was ecstatic. Elsa was so sure at that time Anna would run away screaming but no, she was screaming for a different reason.

They play together at the meadow, chasing each other or play pretend. Anna would ride on Elsa's back and Elsa would run around the meadow. They also make flower crown for one another or lie down and cloud watching, until that _day _happened_._ The day Elsa tries to forget but couldn't. The day Elsa knows the true meaning of loss.

Elsa's expression turned grim and nana knows what Elsa train of thought had led her to. She pats Elsa on the shoulder to bring her back to reality. Elsa was snapped out of her reverie and faced nana. "Don't think too much and just do it. I'll support you." Elsa gave her a relieved smile and proceeds to hug nana, surprising her. She hugged her back and kiss Elsa on the forehead. "Now that's settled, eat up; wash your dishes and go to sleep. No buts." Elsa laughed at that. "Yes nana. Good night."

* * *

The next morning Anna woke up at the crack of dawn. The room suddenly becomes cold and freezing, forcing her to wake up. She got up and walked to the window. She opened the curtain and was shocked to see the world outside is white and covered in "Snow!" She jumped happily. "It's snowing!" her face grinned from ear to ear. She dashed out of her room, going downstairs. She puts on her cloak, boots and bolt out the door into the snowy wonderland.

She shrieked when she felt the cool blast of wind hit her face but it didn't matter. She played around in the snow, making snowman, snow angel, basically anything snow related, her cheeks and nose red radiating her face.

Elsa was watching her through the window. She's already awake a few hours earlier, because she couldn't sleep and just lie on her bed, observing the painting of snowflakes on her ceiling. She heard Anna screamed outside and immediately ran to her window only to see Anna goofing around in the snow. She laughed at the girl's antic, wondering whether she should join the freckled girl or not.

A series of knocks on her door startled her. Nana's head peeked in to see her. When she sees Elsa is awake, she joins her at the window. "A spritely young girl isn't she?" Elsa just nodded her head, smiling when she saw Anna building another snowman. "Don't want to join her?" Elsa shook her head. "Let her enjoy this." Nana put a hand on Elsa's shoulder "be careful." Elsa whole body stiffened, her eyes narrowing, watching the trees. When Elsa turned around to ask, nana already left the room, leaving her with her own thoughts.

Little did they know a figure is watching them from a far.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Sorry for the lateness, got a lot of things to do. Anyways, leave a review if you enjoy, point out my mistake so that I may improve on the next chapter. Follow and favourite is also nice. Stay awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Anna came back inside when it was too cold. The tip of her fingers turned red as her cheeks and numb. Nana has already woken up and readying breakfast in the kitchen. The fireplace had lightened up, enveloping Anna in a warmth embrace when she entered. She made a beeline towards the fireplace, plop down in front of it and took off her wet cloak. She placed the cloak on a nearby chair letting it dry. She rubbed her hands together and blows into it, relishing the feeling of heat warming her fingertips, turning to its normal colour.

Nana walked into the living room with a tray of bread, butter and jam spread. She smiled at the sight of her granddaughter and put the tray on the table. "Had fun?" Anna nodded enthusiastically clearly happy. "I never thought it would snow today. I was expecting maybe another two or three days but hey I'm not complaining." She dabbed a bit of strawberry jam on her bread and spread it.

She took a bite and moan at the heavenly taste of the jam. '_Even bread and jam taste good_.' "Elsa made them." Nana said. Anna looked at her surprised. "She's quite good at a lot of things." Anna said, taking another bite of her bread. Her thoughts from last night came back to her, about Elsa and her grandmother and also about her grandmother isolation.

"Nana if you don't mind me asking, why are you living here and not at the village?" She looked at nana curiously. Nana ponders a bit, her wrinkles crinkling as she tries to remember back. What comes out next from her grandmother was unexpected. "I was driven out of the village because people thought I was a witch."

Anna's mouth hanged open and her eyes wide as saucers. Nana had answered so casually, like it wasn't big of a deal. "No need to be so shocked dear, I was actually glad to be out of that damn village." She said nonchalantly.

Before Anna could ask more, they heard sound of footsteps running down from upstairs. Elsa sauntered from the hallway, heading towards the kitchen and not sparing a glance at them.

She emerged back from the kitchen with a pair of red coloured mitten and gave it to Anna. Anna just stared at her wide eyed and reached for it.

"Your hands will freeze if you don't wear it." She took Anna's bread and ate it. Anna watched her with a stunned look. "Payment" she smirked.

Anna blushed at that. She pouted and took another slice of bread on the tray.

* * *

After breakfast Anna prepared herself for hunting. She donned on a white buttoned shirt, simple black breeches, Knee-high black leather boot and Elsa's red mitten. She smiled at the thought of that. She fastened her axe on her belt, went out the door, and almost run into Elsa.

She gave an awkward smile, excusing herself when Elsa grab onto her elbow fully stopping her. Anna spun around looking at Elsa. The hold on her elbow softened as Elsa observed her attire.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked. "Hunting" she answered coolly. Elsa quirked an eyebrow at her, her hand slides down holding Anna's hand "Oh really? I didn't know you hunt." Anna squint her eyes at Elsa. "Well I never told you anything about it".

Elsa seems a bit flustered when she answered "right, you didn't say anything about it." She ended with an awkward laugh.

She then composed herself "May I come with you?" Anna looked at Elsa strangely. Elsa fiddled around with her mitten clad fingers, looking a little nervous '_now's your chance to apologize_.' Anna suddenly thought.

"Of course you can. I'm not familiar around these woods anyway. You can be my guide." Elsa's eyes lit up. She smiled warmly at Anna and squeezed her hand. Anna could feel her heartbeat increase slightly.

"I'll get ready then, wait down stairs." She let go of Anna's hand and skip happily towards her room. Anna touched her hand; she could still feel the heat of Elsa's touch still lingering there.

After everything is ready, they head out into the cold wilderness. Elsa wore a deep blue shirt with black breeches. A pair of high black winter boots, complete with a deep purple fur hooded cloak, no flower crown this time and her hair tied into a french braid. She looked regal and elegant for someone going out hunting. They went to the shack behind the house. Elsa took out a key bronze key in her pocket and unlocked it. She then invited Anna inside.

It wasn't just a mere shack. From the outside it looked simple, uninteresting maybe, but inside it was filled with all sorts of ornament. From woods to paper to steel, it decorates the wall, ceilings, and floor. A big wooden table is in the middle of the room, littered with crafting tools. There's a weapon rack at the right side of the room. Elsa walked there; pick a bow and hunting knife.

Anna walked towards the table, scanning the objects scattering on the table. There was a wooden crafted bear, paper snowflakes of different variation, and antlers that seem to bend into a circular shape. But one thing caught her interest, a small wooden wolf sculpture. It looks like it's howling to the moon. The design is unique and detailed; Anna instantly falls in love with it, gingerly caressing the wolf, marveling at how beautifully crafted it looked. She feels every bump and curves of the wolf.

Elsa saw this and smile warmly at Anna. "You can have it if you want" Anna was startled, almost dropping the wolf. Elsa just chuckled and sauntered towards Anna. She took Anna's hand, closing the wolf on the freckled girl's palm. "It's very beautiful" Anna stated. "Thank you" Elsa blushed at the compliment. A swell of pride bloomed in her chest when her mate compliments her. "So I can keep it?" Anna asked. Elsa nods her head.

"Think of it as a lucky charm. Hold on to it." Elsa looked deep into Anna's eyes, her gaze intense. Anna nodded her head, falling deep into Elsa's eyes, "Ready to move?" Elsa suddenly asked, "Ye-yes. Sure." Elsa let go of Anna's hand, breaking eye contact and walked through the door. Anna kept the wolf in her pocket and follow Elsa outside.

They went deep into the woods, weapons ready and guarded. Sound of boots crunching down on snow echoed throughout the forest. The heavy snow from yesterday had covered the trees and ground, making it a bit hard to track down animals. So far they had tracked a couple of rabbit's footprint but it swiftly hides into their burrows. They had parked their sleigh near a tree.

Elsa scans the surrounding using her heightened senses. She's doing it subtly so Anna wouldn't notice. She takes deep breath from time to time; there was no scent of game anywhere. Maybe they had migrated sometime at night, while the snow pours heavily from the sky. She sigh loudly, fog came out of her mouth. The further they walk the colder it gets, but Elsa doesn't mind it. She welcomes it even; her body is already used to the cold.

She heard a crack on her left and immediately stopped on her track, making the girl behind her to collide with her. Anna gave her a sheepish smile and Elsa just shook her head. She told the freckled girl to crouch down. They crouch slowly towards the sound, Elsa taking deep breath to identify the scent. It smells like a wild boar. She gave a signal to Anna to be silent and follow her. They hid behind a bush, eying the boar. Elsa readied her bow, aiming then she feels a hand on her shoulder, Anna shakes her head.

Anna unfasten her axe, a beautiful white tomahawk with leather strip for grip. It has three bladed surfaces that could easily penetrate its target. Even though Elsa isn't a fully fledged blacksmith, she could see how dangerous a weapon can be. In this case it's highly dangerous. Anna walked around silently so she could hide behind the boar. Once in position Anna grip her axe, take aim, her eyes narrow on her target and throws the weapon. The axe flew and pierced the boar's head, instantly killing it.

She made a fist pump almost forgetting Elsa is there with her. Elsa just chuckled and strides toward the boar. She pulled out the axe and examined it. The axe is surprisingly light even though it's completely steel. Its white colour resembles ice and there's a writing carved at the age of the blade.

"It says frozen heart. Very fitting no?" Anna said. Elsa nodded, doesn't know what to say "It's a hand me down from my dad." Anna continued. Elsa examined further then gave it back to Anna. "You're very good." Elsa said amazed. Anna gave her a shy smile, waving her hand back and forth. "I practised a lot, so you know it's not really that amazing or anything." She could feel the blush creeping to her cheeks. "I still think it's amazing." Elsa said quietly with a warm smile. Anna could feel her heart beat picks up.

Anna just looks at her, pouting but happy that Elsa complimented her. She fastened her axe, following Elsa. They dragged the boar back to the sleigh, and then pulled it to make their way back home. It wouldn't be enough to last the whole winter but it had been a long day, both of them glad to actually catch anything. They settled down under a tree, because Anna had been complaining about how much her feet hurt. Little did Elsa know the freckled girl is hatching a plan. They put down their weapon to the side.

Somehow the atmosphere shifted. The silent became heavy, permeating the air, because neither girl knows what to talk about. They have their own problems occupying their mind. Only the sound of their breathing could be heard. Anna puts her hand in her pocket, gripping the wooden wolf, silently praying for courage. She needs to say it. She broke the silence.

"Elsa...about last night, I wanted to say I'm sorry for-" "You don't have to apologize Anna, you did nothing wrong." Elsa cuts her off. Anna didn't want to back down though. "I'm pretty sure I did Elsa." Elsa turned around facing Anna, confusion marred on her beautiful face. "What exactly did you do Anna?" her voice cold devoid of warmth, eyes challenging. Anna could feel her courage dissipating but she hold onto the wolf harder. She thinks for a moment on how to answer. "I made you feel uncomfortable and I somehow offended you" her voice slow and calculative.

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around Anna." Elsa said with a grimace. She shoulder tense and eyes darting anywhere but Anna. So Elsa had been thinking about it she thought, not sweeping it under the rug. "Let's talk about that then. Why did you do it? Why did you tried to kiss me and then ran off." Elsa was taken aback by that, she licked her lip; she never thought Anna would be this forward to ask her about that.

Anna waited patiently for Elsa to answer. Elsa played with her braid, nervous habit. She tried to think of how to answer without spilling anything unnecessary. The wolf in her growled at how cowardly she's acting.

"I just felt like it." Wrong answer, Anna pushed Elsa against the tree, anger seething in her eyes. "What the fuck Elsa. You just felt like it? Bullshit" Elsa felt like her breath was knocked out of her. Anna had surprised her twice in the span of a few seconds. She was trapped and her wolf is howling in her.

Anna doesn't know why she's doing this. Why she had pinned Elsa against the tree. Why she felt so angry. She was always a calm child but Elsa's answer made something in her snapped. '_To hell with slow_'

"Why didn't you finish it?" anger slipping through her voice. Elsa doesn't know how to react, the wolf in her growled, telling her to sooth her mate now. "You know I wanted it. I told you" she continued, face blushing brightly. Even like this Anna is cute. Elsa muses.

"You're so fucking confusing. One minute you were nice to me, the next you act like you don't want me near you, made up your mind already." The anger in her lessens bit by bit, her voice slow and sad. Elsa's heart started to hurt. It beats slowly inside, breaking from how Anna feels right now. She needs to run. '**Stop running**' her wolf growled. '**Comfort her**' it whined.

Anna loosens her hold on Elsa's shoulder, wanting to bolt. She needs to breath, to calm her clouded mind but Elsa suddenly hugs her, the wolf in her howled, telling her to hold onto her mate and make the pain stop. She pushed Anna backward falling down into the snow and kissed her.

She kisses slowly and tentatively at first. Marveling at how soft Anna's lips are. She propped on her elbow, her hands are at the side of Anna's head, supporting her. She nibbles and pulls Anna's bottom lip, making the girl underneath her shiver in content. Anna moaned when she feel Elsa's tongue swiping along her lips. Elsa took the opportunity to deepen the kiss by pushing her tongue inside Anna's inviting mouth.

Anna could feel everything at once. The warmth of Elsa's body on top of her, the frostbiting cold seeping on her back through her cloak and shirt, the taste of the strawberry jam inside Elsa's mouth and the softness of Elsa's hair when she gripped on to it. Her senses heightened, adrenaline pumping and heat piercing to her core. She can feel her panties dampened when Elsa sucks on her tongue, eliciting a deep primal groan from the girl on top of her. Elsa's tongue repeatedly plunges deep inside her mouth, never seem to be satisfied.

With Elsa between her legs, she tried to relief herself by rocking her hips upward. Elsa responded by bucking her hips down, meeting with Anna's thrust. Anna moaned bucking harder, making Elsa growl louder. Her control slipping, instincts acute, the feeling of longing rises from the pit of her heart and Elsa couldn't stop it. The warning bells inside Elsa's head rings loudly but she ignored it, her wolf taking over. It howled in delight.

She begins to nip Anna's earlobe, making her blushed brighter, going down from there to her neck, lingering, leaving bites and marks. The rocking motion never stopped though; instead they both become more frantic, more heated and more sensitive. Elsa shifts a bit so her knees would come in contact with Anna's core, the girl under her moaned in appreciation, rocking harder. Elsa growled when she can feel Anna's wetness seeping through her pants. "You're so wet Anna." She growled and Anna gushes more. Her stomach tightened into that familiar coiling waiting to be released.

They kiss again and again and again, feeling high, feeling right, but then it stops. The warmth, touch and tongue that Anna felt on top of her were suddenly replaced by cold embrace. She whimpered from the loss of contact and whips her head to find the blonde girl. She was there, at the tree, hunched up, cloak enveloping and shivering uncontrollably. Her chest brought to her knees, as if she's making herself smaller. The sight broke Anna's heart. She immediately stands up, wobbling a bit but she's already walking towards the scarred girl, the moment before broke and forgotten. She crouched in front of Elsa, crawling slowly as if to not startled her.

Elsa just hugs her body tighter. "Anna...don't...I don't want you to see me like this." her voice breaking and small, barely above whisper. Anna almost didn't catch it. She reached her hand forward, to grab on to the blonde's cloak. The reaction was violent as Elsa growled loudly and shakes off Anna's hand. Anna was stunned by that, shocked by the blonde's reaction. She wrings her hand, thinking of two options. One, leave her alone or two stay with her. When she heard Elsa whimpered, she picked the latter, regret to actually even think about leaving Elsa.

"Elsa...please let me help...I can't stand seeing you like this..." Anna instinctively moves a little forward. When Elsa didn't flinch from her touch, she hugs Elsa. She could feel Elsa's body shivering, sobbing, she hugs tighter. "If you want me to leave...I'll go." Pair of arm hugged her back in a death grip, clinging on to her. Elsa's head settled at the crook of Anna's neck inhaling her scent.

Anna looked down and was puzzled to see Elsa's once pale blond hair turns silvery white. She lifts Elsa's chin up and was startled to see that Elsa's icy blue eyes turns to a deeper shade of blue and sharp. What shocked Anna the most was how heartbroken Elsa looks. She peppered Elsa's face with soft kisses, calming her down.

Anna sits with her back against the tree, letting Elsa lean on her chest. Elsa listened to the beating of Anna's heart, a calming thump thump that managed to lull her into a calm state. The wolf in her revels to the beating, whining happily to finally being close to her mate. The surrounding is soundless, serene, and peaceful.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anna asked gently, stroking the blonde's hair, undoing the braid and straightening it. Elsa sighs at how at ease she feels when Anna does that. She snuggles closer to feel more of Anna's warmth. "I take that as a no then". Elsa bites her lip till she could taste the blood. The sadness in Anna's voice can be heard loud and clear, like glass breaking. Her heart could feel the sadness that Anna's feeling right now, but increase in tenfold. The pain piercing through it is unbearable, her wolf growled in pain.

She rises up from Anna's chest, her hair and eyes had turned back to its normal colour, she'll have to explain that too and look deeply into Anna's eyes. "Do you trust me?" Elsa asked. The question caught Anna off guard but her answer is spontaneous. "Yes" She breathed out. '_Now or never_' Elsa thought bitterly in her head. She rose to her feet, leaving the warmth of Anna's embrace. She begins to unclasp her cloak, then her shirt. She's not wearing a bra underneath and Anna blushed at that. She tried to turn away but Elsa's voice stops her movement. "Don't look away. Please" Anna turned her head back, watching, observing, her blush still hadn't left her face. She takes off her boots then she unbuckled her belt and pulled her pants down, wiggled a bit to fully take it off. She's not wearing underwear. Anna could feel her breathe hitched in her throat; the familiar rush of heat pierced her core. But Anna ignored it, she concentrates at Elsa. Right now it's all about Elsa.

Elsa stands in front of her, nude and full of pride. There's not a hint of shyness, just confidence. Anna observed her; her body is as pale as the snow surrounding them, lithe and willowy. She could see freckles littering throughout but not to visible just like on her face. There's a snowflake shaped scar on her left hip. It somehow seems familiar. The light penetrating from the canopy above bounces on Elsa's skin, making her seems like she's glowing. '_A goddess_' Anna thought, she watched in awe.

Elsa gets down on all four, and then screams. Anna quick on her feet to run to the blonde. "NO! Stay there." Anna froze on the spot. The sight in front of her was gruesome. She could see Elsa's whole body changing, Elsa's hand changes into paws, her head becoming bigger, and then a tail sprout out from behind and her beautiful pale skin turns into silvery white fur. She sinks down on her knees.

A beautiful, big wolf stands in front of her. It stands still, not moving a muscle and watches Anna with its blue eyes, million different thoughts going through Anna's head. She knows Elsa changed into a wolf. What's bugging her right now is how she feels about the situation. There's no fear, nothing but love and trust. She stands up, quickly walking towards Elsa. When she's in front of the wolf, she extends her hand and touch Elsa's fur, soft to the touch. Elsa nuzzle her her nose against Anna's palm and then licks it. Anna smiled at her warmly but suddenly a pain shot through her head, and she falls down into the snow. The last thing she heard was Elsa howling then darkness consumes her.

* * *

**First I want to apologise for the lateness of this chapter, I need time to think on how to further the plot and all. Life also had been a bitch, named exam result. I'm sorry if it seems rush, and thank you for having the patience to read this piece. I also want to thank the people that had been reviewing my work; you guys are the reason why I kept on writing this, anyways, enough of my sappy life. Leave a review if you enjoy this chapter so I can improve on my writing. Favourite and follow is also welcome. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Stay awesome guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa changed back into her human form, immediately holding on to the lifeless body. She carried Anna bridal style, tucking Anna's head underneath her chin, not caring about her clothes or the boar and run as fast as her feet take her towards the direction of nana's house. She didn't expect anything like this at all so now she's fucking terrified. She could hear the girl's heartbeat, beating gently in her chest, giving her a sense that she's sleeping.

The wind already picked up its speed, making the surrounding feels like its freezing over. Even with her extreme body heat, the cold sometimes slips through like a knife and making her shiver violently. She could smell the familiar scent of nana's home in the distance, as well as different type of scent. But she doesn't care; right now what's important is that her mate is safe.

When she approached the house all those odd scent became even more potent. She stopped dead on her track, holding Anna tighter. '_No no why are they here!_' she whiffed the air once more and cringed her nose. Dread starts to crawl on her skin, filling her and making her feel nauseated. She's thinking very hard whether to enter or not but she can feel Anna's body temperature dropping rapidly and on top of that her nakedness; she doesn't have a choice, so she walked slowly towards the door. Her feet felt like it's been chained to a boulder, her breath felt short and her heart is beating like crazy in her chest. '_Fuck it'_ she opened the door.

Nana's head snapped towards the doorway, her gentle eyes watched Elsa. She rises from the sofa, walking towards them both. "What happened?" she asked, taking in the condition of Anna. "I told her. No I showed her and suddenly she passed out. I shouldn't have done it...It was stupid of me to-"nana cuts her off with a flick on the blonde's forehead. Elsa stumbled backward losing her composure but still holding onto Anna tightly. "Don't be an idiot. She's just overwhelmed. Take her upstairs and put her on bed." She walked pass nana towards her bedroom. "And put on some damn clothes while you're at it." Nana shouted jokingly at her.

She laid Anna on the bed gently, and takes off all her clothes, leaving her in her undergarment. She blushed at the sight but manage to tear her eyes away to look for anything to wear. She doesn't want to leave her there vulnerable, so she decided to dress the redhead with her own shirt. She spots one on a chair, her favourite blue sweater, warm and big enough for Anna. She sniffs a little; to make sure it's not too dirty and was satisfied that the sweater still smells like soap. She puts it on Anna and almost had to stop a growl from leaving her throat. The scent of Anna and hers intermingle, satisfying the wolf in her. She waved a hand in front of her as if to clear out the haze in her head.

She turns around, opens up her wardrobe, taking out the warmest and biggest blanket. She covers Anna from the neck to her entire body, making sure no heat would escape the blanket. After that was done, she throws on a grey shirt and simple black pants and heads down stairs.

Nana was already waiting for her in front of the fireplace with a mug of steaming hot chocolate, where you can even see the steam wafting on top of the mug, the way Elsa likes it. She gracefully sits down cross leg besides nana. No matter how calm her demeanour is outside, inside she's a nervous wreck. "How is she?" Elsa takes a sip of her hot chocolate. "She's sleeping. Is that kind of reaction normal?" Elsa asked nana, she quirked an eyebrow on Elsa's direction and look at her dead in the eye. "I'm pretty sure wiping out someone else's memory is more abnormal don't you think?" nana enquired while also sipping her hot chocolate.

Elsa hanged her head low, feeling embarrassed being in the presence of the old woman. She felt the weight carried behind those words and stayed silent. "They were here just now, before you arrived. They heard your howl and came straight here." Nana stroked Elsa's hair. "Then they left after they caught Anna's scent." Elsa tensed when she heard that. She never thought the pack would actually come to her aid, but she already predicted that they wouldn't wait around if Anna is close. She felt low rumbling in her chest, missing her pack dearly.

She had left the pack at a very young age, the year after she imprinted Anna, the year she wiped her memories. She has her reasons as to why she's leaving and the alpha of the pack had understood this, so she let Elsa go. The others had begged her to stay, as she is still too young to be left alone. Elsa wasn't going to change her mind and they part ways without complication. She was twelve then.

Nana had found her when she was thirteen. She was so happy and delighted that nana had taken her in and treats her like a daughter. Even though she knew Elsa is a werewolf, she still cared for her. She felt like the gods helped her when she discovered that Anna is her granddaughter. When Elsa told her about the imprint she was more than happy to help her. She had taught Elsa a lot of thing, from household work to woodwork and then sewing. She owed the old woman a lot, and making her granddaughter happy is one of them.

She lifted her head to watch nana, still stroking her hair. Sense of gratitude settled at the pit of her stomach. It's time to do something for the old woman, and that is taking care of her granddaughter. She leans into the touch, nuzzling her head against the hand that has always helped her. "I'm sorry." She sighed. Nana just shook her head, indicating this kind of conversation stop. They sat there in silence, enjoying the peace and tranquillity offered.

"It's not going to be easy from now on." Nana said quietly. Elsa nods her head and sighed again. When Anna wakes up, she has a lot to say to her. She can feel the anxiety gnawing her stomach, crawling on her skin but she can do it. She's going to do it, or else her heart couldn't take more of the separation between them. Eight years of avoiding one's fate can drain a person, magical or not.

Nana abruptly stands up, alarming Elsa. "I'm going to renew the barrier, stay with Anna." Elsa stands up with her, eyes and ears alerted. "No need to worry, it's already been a week anyway." The howl of the wind outside could be heard by them both and the rattle that can be felt underneath their feet shows how bad the weather is. Elsa wanted to protest again but nana simply holds a hand up in front of Elsa. "I may be old, but not weak. Don't you know that the more they age the more powerful they become?" nana gave her a look of challenge. Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. She cared for the old woman's safety but when she's like this, she's stubborn as a mule and almost as stubborn as her.

"Fine, but please be careful." Nana shows her enigmatic smile at Elsa, making the blonde confused. "Yes, yes I will. Now please go back to Anna, she must be very cold right now. Do 'warm' her up." She emphasize at the word warm, earning a blush from Elsa and a wiggle of eyebrow from nana. Elsa huffed out and starts walking towards her room. Nana chuckled at the sudden change of behaviour. She went to the door, murmuring under her breath and opens the door to face the wrath of ice and snow.

* * *

Elsa woke up the next morning by the rustle of sheets besides her. Even though the transformation yesterday was short, it still took a chunk of her energy. She was dead tired and had unceremoniously plop down on the bed, snuggling Anna to keep her warm. '_Anna_!' her eyes snapped open and were greeted by the sight of turquoise watching her curiously.

The sudden awakening had made the redhead yelped and almost hitting the wall behind if not for Elsa's hands holding her waist. They lay still like that, observing each other, thinking of what to say. The tension in the air was thick and both of them can feel it. Anna took a deep breath and stared deep into the blonde's eyes "so...werewolves right?" Elsa burst out laughing.

She turned away clutching her stomach, surprised at how normal it sounded even though it's not. Anna's eyebrow scrunched together, not understanding the humour. Elsa kept on laughing, making the redhead confused and annoyed. "What?" Elsa didn't even hear her question. Feeling even more annoyed she took matters in her own hand.

She pounced on Elsa.

The result, Elsa stopped laughing altogether and stare wide eye at the redhead above her. Anna gave a triumphed smile for her success but was halt when she saw that Elsa's eyes changed colour. A lighter blue, making her look as if she's planning something mischievous. Anna's breathe hitched in her throat, and she froze. She suddenly realized how _exposed_ she is when she can feel a draft pass through her legs and she's very aware how _warm_ Elsa's stomach is.

Their position isn't helping either because she's straddling the blonde, in her panties. 'Where did my pants go?' She blushed hard and tries to get off the blonde, but Elsa hold onto her waist, not letting her move away.

Anna squeaked. That earned a curious gaze from the blonde. She graze her fingers on both of Anna's side, making Anna laugh. Anna stopped and looked at her in pure horror. Elsa flipped them both, so she's on top now. Everything happened so fast and Anna is vulnerable under Elsa. Elsa gave a wolfish grin, showing perfect row of white teeth. Anna gulped.

Elsa then started a full front assault on Anna's side. Her fingers moving in perfect motion, showing off her dexterity. Anna let out a high pitched squeal from the sudden onslaught of fingers on her sensitive side. She thrashed around, trying to escape those agile fingers. Anna surged her free hand towards Elsa's waist, raking her fingers through the thin material of Elsa's shirt. Elsa stopped her attack and tried to pry Anna's hands away from her, laughing happily.

Anna took this opportunity to flip them back, securing both of Elsa's hand on each side of her head. By now they're both flushed and breathing heavily. They stay like that for a while, watching each other. Elsa's eyes roamed all over Anna's lithe body. They settled on Anna's heaving chest, her mouth dry. Anna noticed this and leaned closer to Elsa's face.

Her face broke into a devilish grin, eyes trained on light blues that had turned a couple of shades darker. "Do you yield?" Anna whispered her voice hoarse from all the laughing. Elsa glares playfully and leans towards Anna's ear. "Make me". Her voice dropped a few octaves, husky and positively dripping with lust.

Something snapped inside Anna. Her last bit of sanity flew out the window when she crushed her lips against Elsa's. Elsa moaned from the long awaited contact and kissed back desperately. She snaked her hand behind Anna's back, hugging the redhead closer to her body. Her hand goes down and cupped the redhead's ass, giving it an experimental squeeze.

Anna bucked forward and moaned into Elsa's mouth, surprised by the blonde's boldness. Elsa slides her tongue into Anna's mouth, caressing every bit of flesh she could find and sucking the redhead's tongue into her mouth. Anna whimpered from the action, grinding her hips harder against Elsa's centre, causing the blonde to growl into her mouth.

Anna stopped all movement, her eyes darting to look into Elsa's darker ones. Elsa realized her mistake, whimpers and broke the kiss. She instantly pushed Anna away but the redhead grasps her hands pushing it above her head. "No you silly werewolf." She bends her head down to give Elsa a chaste kiss. "We need to talk first." Elsa was stunned and only gave a curt nod, not trusting her voice right now.

Anna pushed herself off Elsa's body, reluctantly and lied down beside her. She was shocked at how little self control she has when she's with the blonde, but she was glad when she found her sense back and stopped before it gets too heated. The blonde on the other hand felt guilty. She should have stopped the redhead from going further. She loses control when Anna pounced on her, her wolf howling and rising to the challenge.

Anna could see how tense Elsa is and extend her hand to the blonde's shoulder, squeezing it. When the blonde still doesn't relax, she pulled her head so it rests on her chest. She can feel a small whine coming from the blonde, but she's having none of that and just hold on tighter. Elsa gave up and let herself relax, listening to Anna's heartbeats.

"It's time to talk then?" Anna asked cautiously. She could feel the blonde nod against her chest. "What do you want to know?" Anna couldn't help but sigh when she felt Elsa's breathe sweeping her skin. "Why don't you walk on the path?"

The question caught Elsa by surprise. She was sure the redhead would ask something else. "I wanted to feel rebellious." Anna giggled at that. Elsa just gave a nonchalant shrug. The giggling subsided.

The atmosphere turned heavy again. "Alright then, why can't I control my feelings for you or my action?" Now there's the question Elsa was waiting.

She closed her eyes, took deep unnecessary breath, and shifted a bit so she could look at Anna. Even when she already memorize the answer over and over in her head, it's pretty hard to actually say it. "Because, I imprinted on you, we're bonded as soul mate." Anna watched Elsa intently. She observed how Elsa's cheeks has a lovely pink tinge covering it, how her eyebrow burrowed showing how tensed she is, how she bites her bottom lip waiting for a reaction from Anna and just how beautiful she really is right now.

Suddenly everything makes sense, sort of. She leaned forward until their lips are centimetres apart. Elsa's scent flooded all her senses, her eyes drowning her. She felt like Elsa is the only thing keeping her grounded right now. Then they kiss. Then everything becomes clearer. The kiss was slow, languid, but still passionate. When they part they rest their forehead against each other. "Oh." Is all Anna can say. Elsa let out a shaky breath and licked her lips, marvelling at the deliciousness that is Anna. She lies back down on Anna's chest smiling, "yeah".

"Well that's good then. I thought I was falling to fast." Anna said relieved clear in her voice, "but I didn't regret it one bit" she quickly added. Elsa just gave her a reassuring squeeze on her arm, showing that she doesn't mind. "How long?" she caresses Elsa's cheeks, feeling the warmth there. Her face must have changed to the colour of her hair, at the moment she just doesn't care.

"Since the first moment I saw you. You were 10 and I was 12." Anna thinks hard on that answer. 10 is the year where her father died, the year where she lost her memory, the year where- "the year where my friend disappeared." Elsa nods, keeping her head close to the redhead chest. Anna's mind reeled in action; surprisingly she doesn't feel the oncoming headache. She closed her eyes, relishing back on her memory.

For the first time in forever Anna finally remembers.

She can see everything in her memory. She can see Elsa's face; hear her voice, just everything about Elsa, the first time she sees the transformation, the meadow they used to hang out at, the incident that made Elsa leave, the gunshot. Her eyes snapped open; she immediately sits up and looked at Elsa. The blonde had covered her face, uncontrollably sobbing. Sweats start to form on her forehead, tears threatened to fall and her body trembling. "You made me forget." Anna said matter-of-factly. Elsa nods. "My dad shot me" another nod and a whine.

She lurched forward and grab on to Elsa's shoulder. "Elsa please...tell me what happened...aft-after I was shot" by this time she was also crying.

Elsa turned around; she grabbed Anna's head and drew her closer. Their forehead touched and without warning a blinding light entered Anna's vision.

* * *

_Anna opened her eyes, suddenly she's in the meadow again. She heard laughter on her right side and was surprised to see her 10 year old self playing with a wolf, Elsa. _"Anna" _She turned around and saw Elsa, adult Elsa, walking towards her. _"I'm inside your memory?"_ Anna asked. Elsa gave a short yes_. _Anna turned back to see young Anna riding around on wolf Elsa's back. _"How?" _she could feel Elsa's presence on her back. _"It's a bond mate thing."

_She wanted to ask more but sound boot crunching in the snow coming from the opposite side of the meadow caught her attention. A man carrying a familiar looking rifle was walking towards them. _"Dad"_ She walked towards the man, her dad. She stopped dead on her track when she saw her father, her loving and caring father, aiming his rifle towards young Anna. "Dad!" they both shout together._

_Young Elsa had saw the approaching figure and stood in front of young Anna, teeth bared and ready to attack. "I should've known you're a monster." Anna ran to the scene, trying to stop her father, to see reason but Elsa caught up to her and held her from behind. _"He can't see you. This is just a memory."_ Young Anna stood beside wolf Elsa, clinging onto her. "Dad please, she's a nice person. She would never hurt me! She's not a monster!" Her father chuckled darkly and Anna could feel her blood run cold. "But you are too." He pulled the trigger._

_The bullet passed cleanly through young Anna's shoulder. She flung backward from the force and land on the cold snowy ground. Blood spilled out of the wound, seeping into the snow beneath, creating red snow. Young Elsa howled and Anna gripped her right shoulder that had suddenly become painful. Young Elsa moved quickly to Anna's lifeless body, nuzzling her nose to Anna's neck, licking the blood on Anna's face to clean it and whining loudly. When she heard his footsteps coming closer, she draped her body on Anna and growled full of rage and animosity._

_He kept his aim on them both, determined to kill. "I should've known from the day you were born you're a monster." He glowered. "They told me about what the hell you are." He stepped closer, nearing them "A monster that deserves to die". He aimed directly at Elsa's face. Anna could see the fear in Elsa's eyes, pure fear. But she didn't even move an inch from her position and that made Anna's heart swell in her chest._

_Young Anna had opened her eyes in time, and like second nature moved to shield Elsa, a light so bright and blinding blasted out of Anna's body. Next thing they knew a body hurled backward a good few feet away from them. Young Anna then collapsed on top of Elsa, her body slack again._

* * *

Anna pushed her forehead away from Elsa making the blonde fell backward into the bed. They locked eyes and without a moment of hesitation Anna ran out of the room. She went passed a startled nana_, _out the door and into the cold. She ignored Elsa's voice calling her name, even with the cold biting her feet and skin she didn't care and without a backward glance ran deep into the forest.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHA the plot thickens, I hope. I also hope that this chapter doesn't suck too much and people understand what's going on. Everyone likes to run in this story...and I just noticed that but ayyyyy. I'm sorry that it had taken me so long to update and thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favourites, you guys made me feel like the happiest girl in the world.

I also want to thanks jungie14295 for making the art cover. I was shocked beyond belief when you told me that you made an art cover for my fic because wow. WOW haha :) no words can express my feeling at the moment. You all should follow her cause her art is amazing.

Special thanks to the peeps that review on every chapter that I posted. You guys know who you are and you guys are like little sunshines that pops up in my inbox making me giddy half the day.

Last but not least, leave a review if you enjoy this chapter so I can improve my writing in the future. Follow and favourite is also nice. Au revoir. (currently obsess with clemence poesy.)


	7. Chapter 7

Anna had never run this fast before. Running like there's a monster behind her. Or maybe she's just running from herself, because that's what her father called her, a monster. But she can't do that, now can she. Fresh set of tears streamed down her face, further blinding her, cheeks wet and frozen from hitting the cold air. That memory had shaken her; her loving father would do such a thing and has every bit of attention to _kill_ her. She let out a scream, the sound echoed throughout the dark forest. Her lung's burning, feet aching; body feeling like it would shutdown. Her direction is aimless, sharp branch leave cuts and bruises on her exposed skin and her feet constantly tripped on ancient roots spread across the forest floor.

Flash of the memory came back to her mind and Anna snapped her eyes shut; bad idea. She tripped on a rock and leap forward. Bracing herself with her hand; nothing came but the feeling of soaring in the pit of her stomach. She opened her eyes; time seems to slow down as she watched herself falling forward on a steep hill.

Her hands having splayed in front land first on the harsh snow, she vaulted forward in time and fell on her bump. She then proceed to slide down, rolled, and came to a stop further at the foot of the hill. She could hear her bone crunched from the impact. Laid sprawled on the unforgiving snow, Anna tried to move her feet but a bolt of pain struck to her left foot. She gritted her teeth, preventing her from screaming and as the pain lessen she inspect the damage.

Even moving her body proved to be a struggle. She caught a glimpse of her foot and lay back down on the snow. Even if she's not a doctor, she knows what a broken foot looked like, and felt like. Ever the rambunctious child she often got herself hurt with a broken hand, sprained ankle but all those were minor injuries. Right now it's more serious. She assessed the situation that has been hand out to her by fate. Her left foot is broken. Not too bad she thought, at least her right foot is okay. The problem was she can't move.

Now that the adrenaline in her had faded, everything came crashing down. She's alone, in the middle of the fucking forest, in nothing but her underwear and sweater, in excruciating pain, far from her grandmother's house, far from Elsa. Her heart skipped a bit. Elsa. She cried again, Elsa, her Elsa, why in god's name did she run away for. She was overwhelmed yes, but she shouldn't have ran, she should've stay, with Elsa. Another sob wracked through her body. Why must she be so impulsive in everything she does? '_Because that's what defines me, as me_'.

Heavy footstep can be heard on her right side. She craned her neck a bit, and stopped breathing. A bear, a very big bear was walking toward her. No doubt it had caught the smell of her blood. Anna began to hyperventilate; she can't move any of her limbs, frozen solid in pain. She's going to die, and she didn't even say how much she loves Elsa, or a goodbye to her mother and Kristoff and Sven and Nana.

Her instinct kicked in, maybe because she was too scared and she wants to survive. She tried her best to stand on her right foot, but failed miserably and fell down again. She crawled to a nearest tree and that's when she heard the bear started running. It broke into a sprint when it sees its prey trying to run away. Anna saw it coming, she was trapped, and her whole life flashes through her eyes, her mother, father (even if he's bad), Kristoff, Sven and Nana smiling at her. Elsa watching her with those gentle blue eyes. She closed her eyes, waiting for death.

It never came.

Anna cracked her left eye open and was stunned silent to see the bear had been knocked on its side, a wolf with jet black fur, bigger then Elsa's form, pinning the bear's side and growling menacingly, making Anna cower in fear. The wolf then bites the bear's neck, not penetrating the skin but deep enough for the bear to submit. The great beast growled threateningly as if it's communicating with the bear. The wolf lets go of the bear's neck, stepped back to let the bear leave. Anna was still in shocked, so she stayed silent.

The wolf turned around and looked directly at her. Her breath hitched when she saw the wolf's eyes are bright green and twinkling. Her mind went on hyper drive when the wolf is coming towards her. Even if the wolf had saved her, she's not Elsa. Anything could happen. It walked towards Anna, slowly but its eyes never left Anna's. She heard rustling at the back of the tree she's leaning on and tried to crawl away, but the wolf had already stand in front of her, blocking her chance of escaping. It tilted its huge head to the side, watching her, judging her.

"Stop scaring the poor girl Emilia, you know she is Elsa's mate." A woman spoke with a silky voice behind Anna. She couldn't stop the gasp from coming out of her mouth as she took in the sight of the beautiful woman. She's wearing a black shirt and very short pants that hugs her leg perfectly. She's tall, maybe a few inches taller than Elsa. Her eyes are a hypnotic shade of blue, but Elsa's more beautiful. Her hair is blonde but a bit darker than Elsa's. Anna just realized she couldn't stop comparing the woman with Elsa, '_bond mate thing then_' she mused.

A searing pain spread throughout her body, enveloping her like fire. She fell down back into the snow, crying from the pain. The woman was beside her within second, holding her close. Anna couldn't take it, so she closed her eyes, letting darkness take her. The woman however doesn't let her.

She shook Anna's shoulder, not going to let the redhead pass out. "You will not pass out right now ma Belle or you might suffer a _permanent_ damage. You're suffering a blood loss on your left foot." Anna nods in understanding; she didn't even realize the warm liquid gushing out from the cut on her foot. She carried Anna bridal style, careful around her injured foot. "Emilia, you go back to the pack and tell them to prepare the tent." The wolf, Emilia, whined at the woman. The woman growled at the great wolf, causing it to shrink in fear. If Anna wasn't in pain she would've been impressed.

The wolf ran to the direction it came from, not wanting to upset the blond. The blond broke into a sprint, still gentle with Anna in hand, and follow the wolf. Meanwhile Anna was drifting in and out of consciousness. The woman's voice kept her grounded long enough for them to start a conversation.

"Why do you dress so lightly even though it's below freezing outside?" the woman asked, clearly curious. Anna snorted, her mind is trying very hard to shutdown but she scolded it. This woman is asking her a question, so she must answer and to do so she needed her brain. She blinked a few time as if to clear her head. She looked at the woman, square in the eye, or so what she thinks and slurred "I ran out of the house because I was overwhelmed, after I discovered that my father is actually a sociopath that tried to kill me and Elsa is my soul mate. But I'm not really complaining about the latter, hence the clothes or lack of it."

The woman blinked a few time to understand and then she burrowed her perfect eyebrow, "_merde_." She whispered under her breath. Anna nods in agreement, even though she doesn't know what the woman just said. "What about you, aren't you cold yourself?" Anna enquired. "My blood is warmer than yours ma Belle for I am a werewolf. Like Elsa." She answered without even being out of breathes, even though she's running.

"How do you know Elsa?" The question was out of her mouth even before she could stop it. Her tone somehow sounded like a jealous girlfriend, and she blushed at that. The woman just chuckled when she heard. She gave Anna a playful smirk, just like Elsa's, Anna thought. "Do not worryma Belle I'm only a friend of her. We were pack mates before she left." Anna ducked her head, feeling slightly embarrassed for being rude to the person that's helping her. Trying to ease the embarrassment, Anna thinks of a new question. "Why did she left?" the blond seem to contemplate whether to answer or not. "It is not my place to say really. You should ask her yourself because even I don't know why." She answered with an apologetic smile.

Scent of food assaulted Anna's nostril causing her to moan in appreciation. The woman just chuckled heartily. "We're almost there chérie, please hold on. After we patch you up then we can eat." Anna wanted to protest but the pain on her left foot made her shut up, injury first food later, even though she hadn't eaten breakfast.

Emilia had turned back into her human form, naked, and was walking towards them. She has long jet black hair pass her shoulder and intense green eyes. Anna hides her face at the crook of the woman's neck, blushing profusely from the lack of clothing, 'like I'm no different.' She blushed harder; at least the blood in her body is going upward then downward.

"Est-elle prête?" The woman asked Emilia. Emilia nods her head and signalled them both to follow. Anna just realized she had not even asked for her saviour's name. Before she could ask, the woman had beaten her to it. "Mon Dieu, where are my manners, I know your name but you do not know mine. Je suis désolé ma chérie, my name is Fleurette, à votre service."

Anna stared at her, confusion marred on her face. "I'm from France, nice to meet you Anna. I wish we could've met under a more different setting though." Realization dawned on Anna's face. "So that's why your accent is weird." She clamped her mouth shut with her free hand. Fleurette's blue eyes widen and then she burst out laughing.

Even when they had reached the tent, Fleurette hadn't stop laughing, but little by little it reduced into small giggles. She placed Anna on the mattress situated in the middle of the tent. "Well then chérie, this is your stop. You do not need to worry; she is the best doctor around here." She pecks a chaste kiss on both of Anna's cheek, earning a blush from the redhead. She left the tent at haste.

A girl, presumably around her age, with short brunette hair enters the tent as soon as Fleurette left. When she saw Anna she gave a beaming smile, instantly making Anna feel relieved. "Hey there, you must be Anna. My name is Rapunzel, nice to meet you". She examined Anna's foot, prodding it and nods to herself. "It seems you're wound is healing by itself." Anna looked at Rapunzel confused. "Wait, what?" The brunette puts her hand directly on Anna's wound. She yelped in surprise.

The brunette then muttered a few words under her breath and her hand starts glowing. Pleasant warmth covered the wounded area. She could feel her skin reconnect and bones moving back into place. Anna gape at her healed injury, perfect as new, it's as if there wasn't an injury in the first place. She gawked at Rapunzel, waiting for an explanation. "Magic" she wriggled her fingers in front of Anna.

She stands up abruptly and pushed Anna back into the bed. Next she picked up a quilt draped on a chair, covering Anna from neck to toe. "Alrighty then, you need to sleep until it's properly healed. Don't try to get out of bed or else the wolves will catch you." Anna shivered, but not from the cold. "Just kidding, they're actually really nice." She grabbed a vial on her right. "Drink this, it'll help you sleep."

Anna made a disgusted face, almost puking the medicine out. Her head suddenly felt dizzy and the ceiling starts to spin. She closed her eyes and sleep.

* * *

Elsa had been roaming through the same route over and over. She had Anna's scent but the wind scattered it around, making the search more difficult. She could sense the redhead nearby but she couldn't pinpoint the location. Her heart beat started to become frenzy. 'Anna!' Anna's in danger and she can feel it.

She sprinted through the trees again, howling and whining. Everything becomes a blurry mess as tears blinded her. Suddenly the scent of Anna's blood assaulted her nose. She picked up her pace, following the new fresh scent. Another scent is in the air, two to be exact, the scent of rose and autumn. 'Fleur and Emilia' she let out a sigh of relief that can be muttered by a wolf.

She came to a small clearing. An invisible barrier cut through the small clearing, thwarted Elsa from going further. She stopped exactly in front of it growling because Anna is at the other side, and she can't pass it. Out in the distance she could see a wolf with grey and blond coloured fur walking towards her. Elsa changed back into her human form and the wolf does the same.

"Fleur, thank god it's you. I can smell Anna over there, is she okay?" Elsa asked frantically. She almost stepped forward when she heard Fleur growling. "Je suis désolé Elsa, remember the rules. I don't want to fight you." Fleur chastised her. Elsa grumbled a yes and step back. "Anna is okay. Rapunzel took care of her, and right now she's sleeping." Elsa could feel a bit of stress alleviate from her heart. Her legs gave out and she fall in a heap on the ground.

Fleur also sits down. "Thank you Fleur." Elsa said quietly. Fleur gave her a warm smile. "Your mate, she is very adorable." Elsa chuckled heartily. "Yes she is." the air shift into a more serious mood and silence reign on them. Fleur broke it first with a shaky exhale. "Raina wants to see her first." Elsa's head snapped to her, worried clear on her face. "Why? What does she want from Anna?" her voice rise in panic. Fleur just shakes her head, lost as her, Elsa wringed her hand together, her anxiety kicking in.

"Calm down ma Belle I'm pretty sure it's nothing." Fleur said with a calm tone. "Raina doesn't do anything without a reason and you know it." Elsa retorted. She got to her feet, She got to her feet, fully intend to break the barrier, but Fleur propelled herself forward and knocking Elsa down on the ground. Elsa struggled a bit but the grip Fleur has on her was very strong. She relentlessly stopped. "Trust her ma Belle please; it's for her own good. If things go downhill, I'll bring her to you as soon as possible. I swear it."

Fleur laid her head down on Elsa's collarbone, nuzzling with her nose to calm Elsa down. Elsa's breathing had calmed considerably. "Okay. I trust you but not her." Fleur nods her head and mumbled an okay. "Get off me." Elsa grumbled playfully, shoving Fleur off. Fleur made a mocked offense gesture, shoving Elsa back. They stand up together laughing.

"Well then ma Belle I suggest you go home and come back with her clothes. We can't have her going around flaunting her cute little butt non?" Elsa glared at her sharply. Fleur just shrugged her shoulder, ignoring the glare. "What? It's true".

They kissed each other on the cheeks, and went on their way. Elsa couldn't stop thinking what Raina wanted with Anna. But she trust Fleur enough that she would take care of her mate. All that's left now is to wait and hope she doesn't ask for anything.

* * *

Anna opened her eyes groggily. The scent of food had her stomach rumbling, making it hard for her to sleep. She scanned the area around her. Remembering back what had happened. It wasn't a dream and she really hoped it was, "finally awake chérie?" Anna whipped her head around to find the source of the voice. Fleurette was sitting on one of the chair, legs propped and a book in hand. She puts down her book, stretch a little then walked towards Anna with what seems to be bundle of clothes and her cloak.

Anna was surprised at that; she wondered how Fleurette get a hold of it, as if she's a mind reader Fleurette told her first. "Elsa dropped it off with me, wear it. It's getting cold outside." Fleurette handed her the clothes and turned around to give Anna privacy of changing. In the midst of changing, Anna has many questions for the blond swimming around in her head.

"Um...Fleurette-".

"Just Fleur is fine ma chérie".

"Oh okay then, Fleur. Why can't Elsa come here?" Anna asked.

"Je suis désolé Anna, Elsa is not a part of the pack anymore. Her limit is only at the border, if she crosses she'll get hurt." Even though Anna couldn't see the blonds face, she can hear the sadness in her tone.

After she puts on her cloak, they stepped out of the tent. Anna took in her surroundings. They were in a clearing surrounded by trees with tents set up in group and in a circle. There are at least 10 tents in each group and a bonfire is lit in the middle. There's even a forge and training ground far side from the tents. Games from hunting are hanged proudly no doubt for display. Varieties of vegetables piled together in baskets.

"Close your mouth ma Belle or you might swallow a fly." Fleur pushed Anna's chin upward, successfully closing the girl's mouth. The redhead blushed beautifully and grin sheepishly at Fleur. As they walk together to eat, a lot of people openly gawked at Anna. She could feel their gaze burning at her direction, making her uncomfortable.

"Pay them no mind. They're just surprised that's all." Fleur whispered to her. Even though Fleur said that, she still felt uncomfortable. They arrived in front of a wooden house, far away from the tents. Once inside Anna was surprised that they were in a dining hall. Torches lined on the column that supports the house, illuminating the dining hall, and a wooden chandelier, no doubt handcrafted by the finest of carpenter placed in the middle, above the dining table, further brighten the place. Foods were served across the table from one end to the other and Anna could feel herself drooling from the sight. A huge door is at the opposite side of the entrance.

A voice boomed at the end of the table, seeming to call Anna's name. A burly man with black hair and a noticeable scar on his right eye motioned them to sit with him. He's wearing a simple leather chest guard with nothing underneath to cover his stomach, a leather spaulder with a wolf carved into it on his left shoulder and fur covering his right shoulder. Fleur nudged her forward to walk as Anna was frozen on the spot. As they got closer, the man, being a gentleman, pulled back a chair for Anna. She smiled in gratitude to the man's kindness and the man beamed at her. He gave off an air of friendliness so Anna was immediately relaxed in his presence. He extended his hand; Anna took it and was almost overwhelmed at how strong his grip is. She gripped back causing the man to let out a boisterous laugh.

"Quite a strong lassie aren't ya? My name is Jack, finally nice to meet ya Anna." He shook her hand eagerly, causing her entire body to shake along. He sits back down and gestured to the man sitting beside him. Anna almost didn't see him. "This is Eugene." The man huffed and Jack continued "but he goes by the name Flynn Rider. Don't know why but he does." The man, Flynn or Eugene rolled his eyes.

Anna couldn't deny that the man is devilishly handsome. He has fair skin with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He wears a blue vest with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, dark cream pants and brown bucket-top boots. It was a simple get up but he still looked nice in it. Then again the people that Anna's saw on her way here are all beautiful and good looking. He took Anna's hand and shook it, breaking Anna's train of thoughts. "You can call me Flynn. Only my wife calls me Eugene, I taken you have met her."

Anna glanced at Fleur. She puts her hands up, eyes widen in shock, "not me ma Belle." They all chuckled at Anna's obliviousness until the door opened. Along came Rapunzel, cheeks red from the cold and obviously shivering. Anna understands that she's not a werewolf. "Hey Anna, you look well." Anna smiled gratefully at her. She walked and sits beside Flynn, kissing him on his cheek. Realization dawned on Anna's face as her mind clicked. They all laugh again.

"So, everyone's been summoned here?" Rapunzel started. On cue the door burst open, from the opposite side and out came a woman with brunette hair. Her face, much to Anna's surprised, had a striking resemblance with Elsa, only her hair is a different colour, cascading down her form in a wave and her blue eyes are darker then Elsa's. She's wearing chest armour like Jack but it's made out of metal, spaulder on both of her shoulder and vambraces covering her forearms.

The air around her screams authority and everyone stands up waiting for her, including Anna, almost hitting her knee. She quickly dismissed the two people behind her with a quirk of an eyebrow. They scrambled to their feet, leaving with haste and afraid of what the woman would do to them. Anna couldn't help but noticed their ears were a bit longer than normal. Once the door was shut closed the woman lets out a sigh and sauntered to the table. "You can't believe the demands these elves presented, absolutely no benefit to us or whatsoever." Anna's ears peaked at the mention of elves, but she didn't feel surprised.

The woman sits down on the chair and everyone sits back down. "They want protection and in exchange they'll give us their fishes, FISHES!" She shrieked at the last part, causing Anna to startle on her seat, the table successful in its plan to bump her knee. She cursed under her breath from the sudden pain.

"We hunt our foods for god sakes. If they offer a bit of their knowledge on making the perfect arrow, maybe I'll reconsider it. But they refuse." She ended her rant with a scoff. Everyone in the room was quite, safe for Jack chortling beside her; failed to hold in his laugh. The woman ignored him and scanned the room. Her eyes landed on Anna's form, scrutinizing her, making Anna fidget in her seat from the stare. Her hand absentmindedly rubbed the bruised area on her knee, causing her to wince.

"Don't be shy everyone; no one else is here other than me." The woman said aloud. Everyone rigid form relaxed from the information. Only Anna was stiffed. She doesn't know why but this woman somehow is very important to impress right now. "Hello Anna." It was a simple greeting but Anna being Anna she almost stuttered her whole introduction.

"W-well umm hello, my name is Anna...wait you already knew, I mean of course you know because it seems everyone knows." She buried her red face in her hands, embarrassed that she could make an utter fool of herself in front of people, from an introduction. 'Damn you social skill'. Fleur was watching her with an amused smile; Jack tried to contain his laughter, Flynn and Rapunzel kept eating but with smiles on their faces and the woman smirked.

"Well then, that was an adorable display. My name is Raina, Elsa's mother."

Anna could almost feel her heart stopped. She looked up from her hands, her face drained of colour, her mouth opened and closing as if to form a sentence, any sentence but all that came out was a squeak. Jack couldn't hold it in and laughed so hard it felt as if the whole building was shaking. Fleur, Flynn and Rapunzel started to openly laugh and Raina merely chuckled, Anna sunk back into her hands and groaned.

"Settle down everyone, honestly you're making the girl flustered here." Raina attempted to calm everyone with her authority voice. The laughter died down bit by bit until silence once more descended on them. "Alright then, it seems both of you had started eating I suggest you all do the same. I am starving." They all begin piling food onto their plate, and Anna's plate has different type of food lumped together making it a mountain.

Raina watched Anna discreetly, happy that her daughter finally reunited with her mate but what is she doing here? Anna could feel set of eyes watching her but she didn't dare look up. She buried her face in her food, praying to god out there that she wouldn't make a fool out of herself in front of Elsa's mother again. It seems the gods have other plans for her.

"Anna, after we finish here would you mind if we have a chat in my study?" Raina asked. Her voice doesn't have any malice intent but Anna could feel her hand sweating and heart beat increasing.

Anna swallowed whatever food resided in her windpipe, giving her a nervous smile and nods. Oh well, it's time to meet the in-laws then.

* * *

**Bet you guys didn't see that coming huh? So do I. Where on earth did this came from. I hope the french in this isn't so bad, even though it's a couple of lines. I'm pretty sure you guys know who Fleur is. If not, she's Fleur Delacour from Harry potter. I did say in my notes before that I'm currently crushing on clémence poésy so there she is in this fic as Fleurette. Jack is my oc not the one from rotg. Raina means queen in english. If you guys are wondering, yes Elsa and Fleur were playing around naked in the clearing. There's no such thing as decency between wolves. Thank you for the lovely reviews from the last chapter and the follows as well favorites. I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter, so if you do leave a review if you enjoy or favorite or follow. See you guys in the next chapter. Au revoir.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Flynn and Rapunzel left immediately after they finished eating, leaving Anna, Fleur and Jack. Then Jack left, saying he has some work about military stuff that Anna doesn't really care. Fleur was persistent that she should stay with Anna but a glare from Raina shuts her up.

"But-"

"Fleur please, I just need to talk to Anna. That's all." Raina pinched the bridge of her nose clearly frustrated. She still pushed the relented girl outside. "If you care for her, stay here and wait. If you hear any scream of agony then you can come in." She said with a roll of her eye.

Fleur dejectedly sighed but stepped outside anyway. She can't disobey the alpha even if she's the right hand woman. She gave a warning glare at Raina, and at the same time the door closed in her face. She let out a string of curses in French at the door.

Anna watched the whole event unfold, her heart hammering in her chest when she realized she's going to be alone, with Elsa's mom, chatting. There's a lump in her throat, hard for her to swallow. It didn't help her nerve when Fleur acted like the woman was going to kill her as soon as they're alone. Anna gulped.

"Well then, let's go." She gestured Anna to follow her towards the door that she previously exited. Anna stands up, her feet heavy and dread in the pit of her stomach. She followed Raina obediently, quietly until they reach a set of stairs. Anna realized now that the inside of this place is bigger than the outside and she was amazed. When they reached the top of the stair, they ventured to a room at the end of the corridor.

Raina entered first but Anna was stuck at the doorway. Her nerve gets the best of her, her mind in a jumble mess and she could feel the lump in her throat came back with full vengeance. The thought of being in a room with the person that could end her with Elsa absolutely terrifies her. '_I'd rather face the bear again_' she grimly thought. A hand grabbed her and pulled her inside.

She was let go immediately and was pushed to sit down on a comfy armchair. She observed her surroundings. The room has a fireplace, a desk and a lone bookshelf near the window. Maps and scrolls spread throughout the desk showing how busy the occupant of the room is. Two armchairs are placed in front of the fireplace separated by a small square table, presumably for chess. The fireplace was already lit, illuminating the room. Despite the lightness, the atmosphere in the room felt heavy, laced with stress, mostly from Anna and she fidgets in her seat.

Raina sits opposite of Anna, her playful side that she shown at the dinner table was replaced by an unreadable one. She spoke, voice cold and void of emotion. "You're well aware that I'm the leader of this pack right?" Anna stiffened but nods anyway. "And Elsa is the successor after I pass." Her heart started to hammer in her chest, as if to break out from her ribcage. "Do you know why Elsa left the pack?" That seems to pique Anna's interest so she looked at Raina and shook her head, she can hear her heart beating in her ears, so loud like it was going to puncture her eardrum "it was because of you."

Anna eyes widen in shock, she watched Raina intently, searching if she's lying to her. When she saw there's nothing but truth, Anna could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Reality came crashing down on her. Elsa left the pack because of her. She left her friends, family and everything she loved behind, for her. She felt lightheaded, her throat constricting; her heart beat slowed down, it almost feels like it'll stop any moment.

Elsa had done so much for her, and would do anything to protect her, even if her life is on the line. She'd done all that for her, and she never knew. A hand wiped the tears that she didn't know that was falling from her eyes. It felt gentle and comforting, even though it came from the woman that lost her daughter because of her, in a way. She must hate her right now.

"I'm sorry Anna; I'm not trying to make you feel bad." Her mask cracked, surprised that the girl in front of her looked scared and ready to run. When there's no response from the girl, Raina nervously combed through her hair. She took a deep breath before resuming. "I'm not blaming you for it. I'm actually quite proud that my daughter would go far as to defy me to protect her mate, it's very honourable, in my case." She held onto Anna's hand. "I'm really glad, that you're her mate Anna. I just wish I could tell her that before she left."

Anna's breath hitched in her throat. Does this mean, "You approve of us? Even though I'm the reason you're daughter left?" She asked incredulously.

Raina nods her head and smiled a bit guiltily, finally understanding why the redhead was so afraid of her "It's not my place to say if I approve or not who she's with. Fate has created an unbreakable bond between you two. Who am I to defy fate?" She reclined back into her chair, eyes never leaving Anna. "Also, even if I don't approve of it I can't just waltz in and kill you without it affecting my daughter." Anna's shoulder tensed. "When a werewolf found its mate, they do not merely fell in love just like that, they share they're heart and soul together."

"What do you mean by sharing?" Anna asked, intrigued.

"Half of your heart belongs to her and half of hers belongs to you. That principle also applies to souls. What the other projects, the other feels it." Raina explained, her voice monotone, like she's done it a million time before, which is true.

"So you're saying whatever my emotion is, Elsa can feel it? And if I die, she dies too?" the last one made her pale.

Raina nods again, her expression grim.

Anna listens to her heart beat; every breath she takes gave Elsa life and every breath Elsa takes gave hers. She was overwhelmed from the revelation, the thought of sharing her heart with the person she loves, the person she's destined to be with makes her chest feels like it'll burst out with the ever growing love for the blond. She smiled widely, her face radiating like the sun and Raina chuckled. Even in the midst of happiness her thoughts came back to why Elsa left the pack for her.

"Why did she do it for me?"

"To protect you, because when a mate had been recognised, the wolf will do all it can to stay with its mate. Breaking off from the pack is one of it." She ended with a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Anna. There's no need to apologise for something that's out of your hand." Raina said with reassurance in her voice.

Anna fidgeted in her sit, occupied with her thought. Her pose was still stiff and Raina frowned at that. She thought if she shows this side of her the redhead will be more relax around her.

"What did you mean, when you say you wish you could tell her before she left? Did the both of you left in a bad term?"

The question caught Raina off guard. She never thought Anna would catch on with what she just said. She mulled over on what she should say.

"I'm sorry if it's none of my business. I shouldn't-"

"Nonsense, you're allowed to be curious at a young age." She combed her hair with her fingers, a nervous habit that Anna seems to notice. "Let's just say me and her don't see eye to eye on certain things. Or pretty much everything." She let out a nervous laugh.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable." Anna insisted. Somehow the intimidating woman in front of her had changed into a somewhat embarrassed woman.

"It's time for you to learn about the family's background anyway, since you're a part of it." Raina said. She suddenly stands up and walked towards the door, locking it. Anna's eyes widen in shock. "I'm not going to do anything weird to you. Why would you even think like that?" She chided playfully. She sits back down, folding her legs to her chest. Looking thoroughly relaxed, despite the heavy armour and intense situation a couple of minutes ago.

"Maybe it's because the way Fleur reacted a few moments ago." Anna smiled sheepishly. Raina huffed in annoyance and pouted. Anna wondered in her head about the brunette's age. She wanted to ask but she stopped herself, thinking it was quite rude to be asking that kind of thing to a woman, no matter how out of character she is. But then again, Anna doesn't really know her, other than the fact that she's Elsa's mother.

"That girl is always a drama queen. She trusted Elsa more than her own alpha." She complained. Then her face softened, "but I'm not blaming her for it really, given my treatment to Elsa before wasn't so motherly." Her eyes clouded, as if reminiscing the past. Anna watched patiently, waiting if the other woman wanted to continue.

"As I said before, we don't see things eye to eye. Whenever I gave her an order, she would either retaliate or comply, but with hatred. Sometimes it's hard to know whether she's doing it on purpose or the beast tell her to." She frowned, feeling rather strange to let that out of her chest. To her daughter's mate no less.

"What do you mean by the beast?" Anna inquired. She was interested on what Raina is telling her right now. And she somehow wanted to help the brunette mend her relationship with Elsa. That's what being a mate is right? Nevertheless, if a person is in trouble Anna will do all her dandiest to help, regardless of situation.

"They are like the essence of our being, the one that shapes us into what we are. They merged with our soul, in our blood, covering our skin, becoming the trigger for the transformation. However they can think for themselves, separated from our subconscious, like having another voice, different from your own inside your head. They can either break us or make us." Raina shifted a bit to get comfortable. "It would try it's best to take over us if we don't try to work with it. It's a very complex process really, because in order for it to willingly submit, you have to trust it with your life. Then the beast will acknowledge you as a worthy companion." She sighed.

"How does it work?" Anna asked. She was hung on every word the brunette uttered, absorbing the information like a sponge. She thought that learning about Elsa's background and struggle would give her light on how Elsa thinks, so far so good.

"Giving complete control for the beast to use our body, in the most drastic and dangerous situation. However, the person might lose control if they don't have the will to fight the beast back. The result would be either the person dies or lose themselves to the beast. If this happens, the only way to end it is by...killing them." She closed her eyes, remembering back the time it happens. A lot of her friends died from it, and she was the one that had to end it. If it wasn't for the damn war, the casualty would've been less. "It's a curse then a blessing. A curse we have to carry for the rest of our life, just because we were born in it."

Anna on the other end shivered at the thought. Who knew being a werewolf isn't an easy thing. Heck, even being human isn't easy. She glanced back at Raina and was surprised to see sorrow etched on her face. She clasped onto the older woman's hands, showing her support. Raina opened her eyes and smile gratefully at Anna, her past momentarily forgotten.

She let's go and coughed into her hands. "It seems we have strayed from the real conversation here. Where were we..." she pinched her lips, eyes darted everywhere and then she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "My memory isn't as good as the old days, even in a conversation." She jabbed her cheek."Ah right, you see Anna...when Elsa told me she had found her mate...I didn't believe her. It wasn't supposed to be as easy as you two."

Anna scrunched her forehead, confused. Raina smiled dejectedly at her "I thought it was just a fleeting moment. No offense Anna, the two of you were so young at the time. When she told me about leaving the pack to pursue you, a young girl at the age of twelve, out without protection, and then the whole meeting fiasco, I was furious. I almost tried to lock her away but the previous alpha; she gave her blessing and let Elsa go. On that moment she never sees me as a mother anymore. Even before all of that I wasn't a mother." She exhaled shakily. Never in her life had she ever opened up to anyone about this. Being the alpha she can never ever for the life of her show any weakness. Showing affection to her daughter was one of it.

Anna pulled her into an embrace. She could feel the sadness rolling off from the other woman, and she couldn't help but to give comfort, because it's what in her nature. Help others in need. She rubbed circle behind the woman's back in a comforting manner. Her chest was uncomfortably jabbed by the brunette's armoured knee, but she kept hugging. "Maybe it's time to talk to her about this?" she asked slowly, still hugging, even though awkwardly.

"Werewolves are a very proud species. It's in our nature to be an egotistical maniac. That's what she called me once and I sort of agree with her, told by an eleven year old." She chuckled, muffled by Anna's shoulder. She pushed herself off of Anna, and stared straight into the redhead's eyes. "Now you know my secret, I'll have to kill you."

"Wait...what?" Anna's eyes widen in horror.

"I'm just kidding you gullible idiot." She laughed heartily at Anna's expression. Then she turned serious again. "Don't tell anyone about anything that's going on here, especially Elsa. I can't show the chink in my armour, not when a storm is brewing in the air." She settled back down and stared into the distance.

Before Anna could ask anything, Raina had already stood up and stride towards the door. She motioned Anna to follow and Anna obediently follows. As they step outside the house, Anna was enveloped in a warm hug and by the scent of fresh rose she knew it was Fleur. Raina let out an annoyed huff at how the blond treated her. But she still cracked a small smile and Anna is the only one that sees it.

Fleur started talking to her in rapid French, holding her chin to move her head side by side, checking her. Anna watched her with a baffled expression, wondering how bad Elsa's mom is towards everybody. "She's okay Fleur, if that's what you're asking." Raina mumbled a bit. Fleur stopped immediately, her face changed into an embarrass look and smiled guiltily at Raina.

"Je suis désolé Raina, I didn't mean to-."

Raina cuts her off with a wave of her hand. "It's okay Fleur, instinct right?" she dismissed it with a smile that Anna quickly recognise as a fake one. The sadness in her tone that she tried to hide leaked through her gritted teeth but it wasn't so obvious, except to her and Fleur.

"Come take a walk with me. I can show you around for a bit." Raina asked Anna anxiously, though it was well concealed.

"Sure."

The three of them walk together with Raina at the front leading, Anna besides her taking in the scenery and Fleur behind still looking rather guilty. Raina would point to certain areas, explaining the works and answering any questions from the redhead. Fleur would sometime pipe in and walk side by side with them. Everything was fascinating to Anna, from the people that are working to the games that hanged on the beam. Raina would excitingly tell the tales behind the hunt.

"Maybe you could come with us on one of our hunt. It'll be fun. I heard you are an excellent hunter." Raina said with pride in her voice. Anna unconsciously tucked an imaginary stray hair behind her ear, smiling nervously. How would that play out? Tagging alongside with the most efficient hunters, scavenging foods together, exchanging weapons and

'_Weapons? Werewolf doesn't need weapons, not when they are already armed with weapons called claws and fang._' Anna thought and wondered. She at least needs a weapon by her side, not to mention her stamina would not be sufficient enough, or her strength. Looking at the carcasses hanging on the beam, it was at least two times bigger than Anna's height.

Seeing the scepticism on Anna's face, Raina pat her on the back and gave her a smile. "Sometimes we hunt using weapons Anna, for the sport of it. So you can join us anytime you want. It'll be fun."Anna smiled back at Raina. Fleur just watch the whole interaction, feeling like a voyeur and surprised at this side of Raina. Usually she was an aloof and stoic person, playful sometimes, but only within her and jack's company.

"So that's why there's a forge."

"Actually, that's for another reason, entirely." Raina mumbled. Anna heard it and was prompt to ask more.

"What do you mean?"

"I think that's a story for another time don't you think?" Fleur interjected. Her face seemed worried.

Raina looked at her with realization in her eyes. "I think you're right Fleur. It's almost sundown and I'm pretty sure Elsa misses her terribly." They stopped abruptly in a middle of a clearing. Anna didn't even realize they already walked far away from the camp. Somehow the trees that were surrounding them a few minutes ago vanished into thin air. She looked forward and saw a flash of white blurring through the trees. She squint her eyes to get a better look but was startled when Raina grip her shoulder.

"Well then, this is our stop. You just need to walk a bit, and then your escort will be with you." She faced Anna entirely and gave a brief handshake. "If you need anything don't hesitate to come here again. And if you want to know anything about our heritage and history, Elsa is good with it." Her eyes were trained to the trees behind Anna. Blue clash with blue and she smiled.

Fleur was next to say her goodbye. She leaned down and kissed both of Anna's cheeks, causing the redhead to blush a brilliant red. "Well then mon ami, it's a pleasure to meet you and I hope to see you again. Au revoir." She hugged Anna and lets her go.

Anna walked towards the trees, occasionally waved back at them both. When her feet stepped through the first row of trees she turned her head back and was shocked that the clearing was gone, replaced by trees. The orange bright sky above was covered by the dense canopy and the forest was dark again, with no light penetrating through. Her heart beat increased but not from fear. Somehow she felt safe even when she can feel a set of eyes watching her in the dark.

The light from nana's house was in the horizon and Anna wondered if she was teleported by magic. She could hear another footstep crunching in the snow behind her. She stopped in her track and turned around to face her lover. Elsa was half naked, in the process of buttoning her shirt, but Anna wasn't fazed by it, instead she walked to the blond and embraced her in a warm hug.

Elsa hugged back, her shirt was halfway done but she doesn't care. What's important right now is that Anna is in her arm and safe. She breathes in Anna's scent, almost scrunching her nose because of the many werewolves scent stuck on the redhead. But she sucked it up and continues on hugging. She mumbled something in Anna's hair making the redhead almost missed it.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Elsa pushed Anna a bit so she can see the redhead clearly. She licked her lips, it feels dry. "For everything that I've done, I-"

Anna cuts her off with a kiss, a searing and passionate kiss that leaves the both of them breathless. Their lips only centimetre apart, eyes seem to bore deep into each other and a beaming smile on their lips. "You protected me." She kissed her cheek. "You never left me." She kissed her nose. "And I love you, for everything you've done for me; I'm the one that should apologise for running away like that." She finally kissed her lips softly, pouring all her love, passion and guilt into it.

Elsa hummed in appreciation, drunk on the redhead's warmth heating her body, the wolf in her revel in the attention Anna is giving. "Please don't be sorry. It was a normal reaction and you needed time to think. I understand Anna." Elsa mumbled against Anna's lips. "I love you too." They kissed again, she trailed a hand to the small of Anna's back, pulling her closer and making the redhead gasp. Elsa takes this chance to deepen the kiss, pushing her tongue inside and exploring her mouth. Anna sucked on Elsa's tongue and she can feel Elsa's chest vibrating, reverberating against her.

Elsa broke the kiss and nuzzled her nose behind Anna's ear, nipping and licking the sensitive skin. Anna moaned, clutching Elsa's shoulder, the sudden nip caused a bolt to shot through her core, almost making her buckle down if not for the hand that's holding her back. Elsa started to nibble her ear, leaving a lingering kiss on her jaw then continues on nibbling her neck again. She let out a breathy moan when she felt Elsa growling against her neck. The nibbling stopped but she still press open mouth kisses on the redhead's neck.

Elsa tears herself away from Anna's neck, despite the hand in her hair tugging her back in. As much as she wants this, there are matters that needed to be attended. So out of responsibility, she has to stop. Anna groaned, disappointed by the lack of kissing on her neck. She caught Elsa's bottom lip, nibbling it between her teeth and tugs it. She can feel the blond fondling her ass, and her resolve crumbling.

"Anna...Stop...not now." Elsa miraculously manages to pull her lips away from Anna's pleasurable teeth. She stepped back a bit from Anna on arms length, taking deep breath and buttoned her shirt properly. Her nipples rock hard and peaking through it, making Anna even more aroused. They were panting, breathing ragged and face flushed. When she regained back her senses she pushed Anna to walk towards the house. Anna was startled by the sudden rejection pouts all the way.

* * *

When they were almost there Elsa whispered into Anna's ear. "I promise you when we're alone, I'll let you have me." She kissed behind the ear making the redhead blush, sealing the promise.

They enter the house and two set of eyes looked on their way. The first thing Anna noticed in the room is her mother sitting side by side with her grandmother. She ran and hugged her mother fiercely. It feels as if she hasn't seen the woman in ages. She let's go and takes in the sight of her mother.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked, happiness shown on her face.

"Anna dear, let's take a seat first." Nana suddenly spoke. Her tone was nervous and it puzzles Anna. She followed them anyway towards the dining table. She glanced at Elsa, hoping for an explanation as to why they were acting strange, but she was avoiding her gaze and it added to her uneasiness.

After they were all seated down with a cup of tea in front of them, nana cleared her throat to gain they're attention.

"Anna, I'm really glad that you've gotten back your memories. I hope you're not too mad at Elsa."

"I'm not really mad at her; I was just surprised is all. Well I can't really stay mad at her anyway because we're mate and all-"

"Mate?" Helena piped in, showing interest. Anna blushes a deep scarlet red and Elsa coughed nervously beside her. Helena observed the two of them, mirth in her eyes. She was surprised that her daughter would be bonded with a werewolf, but that's just how fate works, always full of surprises. She just smiled at her daughter's reaction.

Anna was speechless. She didn't know how to explain to her mother, about the nature of their relationship, about Elsa being a werewolf. So she chose silence. She can feel a warm hand cups her own and she was instantly relieved. Elsa was giving her strength and Anna was grateful. Her mother deserves to know what's been going on with her life right now and she felt guilty for not telling her about Elsa before. She took a deep breath and stare at her mother square in the eye. _'I was born ready'._

"Mom, ElsaisawerewolfandI'mhermate." It came out fast and sort of gibberish. She only hoped her mother would understand. What she got instead was her mother chuckling harder. She watched her mother, confused by the reaction. But then she realized something is amiss. Her mother didn't even question about the memory thing or the fact that Elsa is a werewolf. Something was definitely up here.

"Mom, you know about my memory problem? And why aren't you shocked about Elsa? What is going on around here?" She was distressed. Everyone seems to know something that she doesn't and it alarms her.

"That's what we're trying to tell you here dear. It's time you know about everything that's going on. We will answer your questions later; right now you just need to listen." Nana calmly spoke. Anna immediately closed her mouth, curious as to what they have to say.

"You're of age Anna, so it's time for you to know about your heritage. The name vinter is from your father's side of the family. Our family name is vinden because of the power that we wield." Helena started.

"The cloak that I gave you means so much more than a regular piece of clothing. It's a symbol, a symbol that shows who you really are and a symbol that our family is not at its end. The magic that had been passed down from our ancestors have chosen you to be the next successor." Nana ended. She seems so old in Anna's eyes as she explains it.

"What am I?" Her voice was small and unsure. Elsa's voice brought everyone attentions.

"You're a sorceress Anna." Elsa answered.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun~ I'm rather speechless myself with this development. But you know duck it, it was bound to happen. I'm very sorry for the lateness of this, I've got a lot of stuff to do so I have to postpone the updating. Thank you for the wonderful reviews from the previous chapter. You guys are lovely human beings and one of you helped me understand on how to write it properly. English is my second language so that's why it's a bit like this. Hope this chapter doesn't suck to much. Leave a review if you guys enjoy or favorite or follow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**3 hours earlier**

Helena was cooking in her kitchen, a one meal of mash potatoes and smoked salmon. She was on her way mashing the potatoes when she heard the front door opened. She didn't need to turn around to know who it is. "Are you going to eat here?" Silence answered her.

"Kristoff?" She turned around and was greeted by the sight of a white fox on the table, tilting its head to the side watching her. She stared back, eyes scrunching. "Hello... How did you get in?" She cooed the fox, at the same time she stopped mashing and walked towards it. She inspected the fox for anything odd and found a little bag strapped to its tail. Realization dawned on her. "Nana sent you, is it about Anna?" She asked the fox, but all she got back was a stare.

She almost smacked her forehead, remembering back logic, foxes can't talk. "Of course you can't talk." She deadpanned. She proceeded to take the paper and sit on one of the chair. Her eyes almost popped out of it sockets when she read the first line.

_Helena,_

_Anna had gotten back her memory. She ran away just now and got into a little bit of an accident but she's fine. I have confirmation from Elsa that she's in the care of the wolf pack there and their healer took care of Anna._

_Helena, I think it's time we tell her everything. She's of age and I could feel her power growing ever stronger at each passing time. You need to come here now so we both could tell her. And I think it's also about time you meet Elsa._

_Ps. feed the fox some meat. He's rather cranky if he's not rewarded for his hard work. _

She folded the small paper, slides it on the table and stared at it. She pinched the bridge of her nose, mulling around the content of the letter in her head. A rising headache started to form at the back of her head and she mused whether this is what Anna always felt when she tried to remember her past. The time has finally come for her daughter to learn about her true nature. She wished she was the one to be chosen to carry this burden, so her daughter could live a normal life, but alas it skipped her and chosen her daughter instead.

The fox started to shift around, yipping for her attention. She stood up and walked towards the meats hanging on the beam. The fox yipped happily behind her, bouncing on the balls of its feet, waiting for its deserving reward. Helena just rolled her eyes and gave the fox what it wants. The fox took it and vigorously eats it on the table, the blood stained it white coloured fur. She shook her head in disbelieve at the fox's antic and sat down on her chair. She was thinking on how to go to nana's house in this snow when a sudden gust of wind startled her out of her reverie.

Kristoff was brushing off snow from his boot when he heard Ms Helena called from the kitchen.

"Kristoff is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. What's wrong Ms-"

His sentence was cut off when he saw the fox on the table. "We're having fox for dinner?" He jokingly said, earning a chuckle from Helena and a growl from the fox. "I take it nana sent him huh?" A nod from Helena confirmed it.

Helena gave Kristoff the letter from nana. He bore a confused expression that changed to understanding. He gave it back and sat opposite side from Helena, exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding. "She's a danger prone isn't she? Hanging out with werewolves now and forgetting her old pal." A stern look from Helena shuts him up.

"Well I think that's how it is. We have to get there for the whole story. How's your sled?"

"I just repaired it" Kristoff's voice was whiny. He sighed when Helena kept glaring at him. With a great big groan, he got off his ass to ready his sled. He could see Helena making a tiny fist pump and he just shook his head in amusement. '_Like mother, like daughter_.'

* * *

When they arrived two hours later, nana was sitting on her rocking chair at the porch, waiting for them. Helena didn't even wait for the sleigh to stop. She quickly ran towards nana and hugged the old woman.

"Where should I park this?"

"At the back." Nana replied. She looked back at her daughter, happy to see her again after all this year. When she learned that her daughter does not possess any magical blood she quickly tried her best to hide her daughter from any danger, even if they have to severe ties. But by the age of 18 her daughter left all on her own to travel the world, she let her. When she heard of her daughter's marriage she was glad that her daughter was finally happy and safe. But being a magical creature, there's no such thing as safe, and so the whole fiasco happened.

Helena called her mother's name to snap her out of her thinking. She looked so old right now, weak and vulnerable, like how a grandmother should look like. But her eyes still maintained that youth and liveliness. Oh how she miss her so.

They enter the house together. Kristoff asked to explore the area with Sven, an excuse to leave them alone. They settled down at the living room couch in front of the fireplace.

"So, how are you?" Helena started.

"I'm fine, a bit tired but fine. Elsa helped around the house so it's been an easy life." She answered. From the corner of her eye she can see Helena fidgeted a bit. "But that's not what you wanted to ask is it?" She inquired, fighting off a grin when she saw that her daughter stiffened.

"You never told me she's a werewolf. You only told me that you found her in the woods and took her in." Her tone accusing.

"Well you never ask. Besides, I don't want you to get involved with this whole magic thing." Nana retorted back. "What's wrong if she's a werewolf?" This time it was her tone accusing.

"Well if my daughter is involved with a magical being I should know about it, I am her mother. What's their relationship anyway?"

"Their bonded. She imprinted on Anna."

"They're bonded?" Helena almost screamed the last part out. "They are bonded and you didn't even tell me?" She hissed out. Hurt, disappointment and betrayal flicked through her face. "You need to at least tell me about this thing if it concerns my daughter, mother!"

"So you don't approve of them? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" The argument was getting pretty heated. Both woman were on their feet now, facing each other off. "Elsa is a good person and she cares for Anna very much, you can't stop Anna from loving her."

"I didn't say that I'm not approving their relationship, I know what would happen to them if they were separated. What I'm mad about right now is that you don't tell me about this kind of thing. Just like the last time where you didn't tell me about Anna's memory problem." She was almost at the verge of tearing up.

"But I already told you about it."

"Yeah, you told me a YEAR after it happened and it was after I begged." The temperature in the room seems to rise rapidly but neither of them noticed it. "I know you want to protect me mother, but please don't keep me in the dark about Anna. Just because I don't carry the magic, that doesn't mean I'm not important." She sits back down on the sofa, tired but satisfied to finally let that out of her chest.

Nana on the other hand was shocked. She never thought her daughter would think of it like that. She sits back down, clearly exhausted. "Is that really how you always think? All this time?" She asked sullenly.

Before Helena could answer, Kristoff suddenly appeared. "Am I interrupting anything? I'm so sorry if I am, I could leave and come back in later."

"It's fine Kristoff, what is it?" Helena cuts him off with a wave of her hand.

"I was wondering if I could have some carrots, for Sven. And it was suddenly warmer outside, even though it's snowing so I came in to check." He shifted his feet from side to side, nervous because nana was staring at him like she was confused. This is actually the first time he met the old woman, and then knowing that this sweet, innocent looking old woman could wield magic that can kill a person, instinct told him to be wary around her. Being the best friend of Anna, he knew a lot of the family's secret.

"Warmer you say?" She inquired. Kristoff just stammered a yes. She glanced around the fireplace, seeing ashes scattered near the fireplace she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed dramatically. "I'm too old for this." She lazily pointed her finger towards the kitchen and makes a come hither motion. All of a sudden a small bag shoots from the kitchen and into her hand. She gave the bag to Kristoff. "A bag of carrots is enough right."

Kristoff just gawked at her, mouth hanged open and eyes wide as saucers. He nodded dumbly while nana chuckled at the reaction, it had been a long time since anyone made any reaction towards her magic. Kristoff started walking out of the house, still dumbfounded but his face was filled with childlike wonders. When he was out of the way, she turned back to look at Helena.

"Should we talk now?" She asked her daughter. Helena shook her head, face buried in her hands.

"The moment is lost."

"I'm sorry, that you actually think of it like that…I didn't-"

"It's okay. I'm the one that should apologise, I got a little bit overwhelmed." Helena assured the old woman. She smiled weakly and gaze back to the floor. Feeling rather stupid to lash out like that, to her mother that had done nothing but protect her and Anna.

"It's natural to react like that. It's what mothers do really." Nana concluded. And just like that the feud ended. "Although I said that, it doesn't mean this matter should be swept under the rug like so. We still need to talk about it." Well mostly.

"Yes mother, only after we cool down a bit."

"Tea?"

* * *

Anna had always love story of fairy tales, legends and just anything magical that wasn't supposed to be real, when she was small until now. Though in truth some part of her believed in those stories. Maybe that's why she can cope with Elsa being a werewolf, or wandering around in enchanted forest, hell even the weird looking elves felt normal. But this, this is where the ball drops.

"I'm a what?" She asked again. Looking at Elsa like she just sprouted a second head. She knew she was being a bit dramatic but given the stress she endured today about her memory, about Elsa, about this…thing, it was necessary. Even the day hasn't ended yet. "How long have you known about this?" She looked back at Elsa.

"From the first moment I caught your scent." She answered. "And after nana told me." She added rather hastily. When Anna turned her attention towards nana she breathed out a tiny sigh of relieved, now that the attention wasn't on her.

"Sit down Anna and please calm down." Nana instructed. The read head reluctantly sits down. "Now that we're all calm, I'll tell you everything you need to know." She pleaded, her hand darted forward to clasp onto Anna's balled fist. "You can ask questions and I'll answer it truthfully." She watched Anna's expression turned from mad to tiredness.

Anna took deep uneven breath, trying to calm the headache that's threatening to come. She looked from Elsa to her mother then to her hand. She instinctively unclenched it and let nana holds it. Lastly she looked back at nana, cloud of doubt vanished. "Who am I?" She asked anxiously.

It almost broke her heart when she heard the uncertainty in her granddaughter's voice. "You are Anna Vinden, the next in line to inherit the magic of the Vinden family. You're a sorceress Anna, just like me." Anna was watching her intently, hanging onto every word, the answer probably doesn't give her the satisfaction that she needed because her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Why me?"

Nana was contemplating on how to answer it. The question caught her off guard, but she was able to compose herself to come up with an answer. "To be the guardian of the north mountain. My time to step down from the responsibility have come."

"Step down? What do you mean by stepping down? What's going on?" Anna was becoming restless. All this talk of guardian and stepping down, not to mention that she can wield magic. It felt like something was kept away from her, and instead of wanting to know, she was afraid of the answer.

"I'm dying Anna." She paused, amused that it sounded rather dramatic. "It was a matter of time anyway because I had lived long enough in this world as a guardian. My magic is depleting but please don't be worry, I had a good run in this life." Nana chuckled to lighten up the depressing mood permeating the room.

Anna didn't appreciated it. She was torn between being mad or sad towards nana. Thankfully Elsa was the one to express her displeasure. "Dying? You never said anything about dying."

"I never told you. And dying is such a strong word, how about withering. That's more literal." She chastised Elsa.

"How old are you nana?" Anna interrupted them.

"About a thousand years old or maybe more." Nana answered nonchalantly.

The room stood still in silence and if a pin dropped they could hear it loud and clear. Anna turned to look at her mother, who had been quiet through this whole ordeal. "Mom?"

Helena knew it was time anyway, so she mustered all her courage and started to speak. "I'm a hundred years old Anna. Even though I don't possess the magical aspect, the blood running through our vein is still from our ancestors. I left nana at the age of 18, thinking that I'm not the next in line, I explore the world and being free. I had enough of exploring so I came back to Arendelle, to live back with nana. But then I met your father, I was 65 at the time and still look young. You know the rest of the story Anna." She finished. Eyes fixated on the table, too afraid to face her daughter.

Anna was stunned silenced. She felt like her breath was knocked out of her after hearing the story. She slumped back into her chair, paralyzed. Disbelieve marred on her face as she watched her mother, scrutinizing her. Her mother is old, like really old but she still looked like she's in her 30s. Then it hit her, her mother never changed. She thought back about her mother's appearance, her face never changed, everything stayed the same and not even a single grey hair or wrinkle ever graced her feature. "I never notice, all this time just right in front of me. You never change." Another question conjured into her head. "Is that…why dad…tried to kill me?"

The room fell silence again. Only the sound of their breathing filled the kitchen. The temperature in the room seems to rise a few degree more. The air was thick with tension. Helena broke down on the floor sobbing. "…Yes…I'm so sorry Anna." Anna was beside her within seconds comforting her mother by wrapping her arm around the older woman's shoulder, but she kept on crying into her hands, refusing to lift her head to face her daughter. "I should've listened to nana-hic-but I was in love with him. In the end-hic-you suffered." This time she was bawling on her daughter's shoulder, seeking warmth there. Anna started crying too and kept on holding her mother. Elsa and nana just watched from the side of the heart breaking scene.

A series of knock on the front door startled them. A few seconds later a head suddenly popped through the doorway, glancing around the room, looking at the crying people on the floor and then on to them. "Is this a bad time?" Kristoff asked his voice small and unsure.

"Come in dear." Nana beckoned him. He stepped inside fully, and awkwardly walked towards the kitchen table.

By that time the crying had almost stop. Anna rubbed circles on her mother's back, soothing her. She felt a presence behind her and turned around slightly. She could see Kristoff's snowy boot on her line of sight. She looked up, eyeing Kristoff warily, thinking if it's an illusion. When she saw his trademark guilty smile she knew it was really him. "Kristoff…?" Her voice hoarse from all the crying.

"Hey." He kneeled down to level with them. He observed Anna's feature, eyes puffy red, nose and cheeks were also red, then again she was crying. He contemplated whether to do anything but settled to just stay put.

"How did you get here?"

"Your mom asked me to take her here."

"Did…you know anything…about this?" Anna inquired.

"Not really…maybe just a bit about nana and your memory, a little bit about Elsa but that's just about it" He answered truthfully. Helena was looking at him too, smiling gently. He stood up and pulled both of them up to stand.

"Now that's all out, I think it's time to rest. Enough information for today, we'll tell you the rest tomorrow. How about that?" Nana chirped up. They all look on her direction agreeing, except for Anna who looked skeptical.

"There's more?" Anna asked. Nana nodded her head solemnly. Anna only rubbed her temple tiredly. Maybe it's right to rest first, she did just had a very long day. "Alright then, I guess I am tired. Mom?"

"I need to take a breather. Get some rest dear." Helena kissed her forehead, and started to walk out the door. Anna gave a look to Kristoff and he nodded his head. He followed Helena outside.

Elsa clasped onto her shoulder, kneading it. Anna let out a breathy moan of appreciation. She turned around to face Elsa and kissed her softly. She felt the blonde smiling through the kiss. Nana slipped out of the kitchen quietly, as to not disturb them.

"I'll drew you a bath. You did it last time." She kissed Anna's cheek and made way towards the bathroom, before Anna could protest.

* * *

Anna entered the bathroom in her towel. She saw Elsa was already waiting for her in the bathtub. The bathroom was lit with candle light that's been put around the bathtub. She took off her towel and hanged it on a hook. She was long past being embarrassed about letting Elsa see her body. Elsa's icy blue eyes turned a bit darker as she roamed her eyes all over Anna's body. She blushed and got in the tub facing away from Elsa. She lowered herself and soon she was enveloped in a warm hug.

Elsa unbraid her hair, letting it cascade down her shoulder. Then she peppered soft kisses on her shoulder blade, neck, pushing her hair aside and plant a long kiss behind her neck. Anna sighed contently, shutting her eyes and enjoying the attention given by the blonde. "Relax…" Elsa breathed into Anna's ear, happy to see it changed a lovely shade of pink. She began nibbling it, licking the outer lobe and earning a cute mewl from Anna. When she let go Anna whimpered from the lack of contact.

Elsa took a flower scented soap, lathering it in her hands and rubbed it on Anna's back. She start from the neck, kneading the stress on her shoulder, rubbing down her arms to her fingertips, then at the small of her back going upward to her neck again. Anna was squirming in her seat, letting out small whimpers when Elsa touched a particularly sensitive spot. As much as she enjoyed this there was something nagging at the back of her head. When Elsa finished her sensual rubbing, she washed Anna's body with water, washing off the soap.

Anna turned around, a rather hard thing to do considering the largeness of the bathtub, towards Elsa successfully. Their knees and feet touching. The blonde was smiling so gently and happily, making her heart fluttered in her chest. But despite that, the nagging just kept on badgering in her mind. "Elsa can I ask you something?" It came out in a rush, startling the blonde. Elsa just nodded her head, paying attention.

"Do you think maybe…we're going to fast?" When Elsa looked at her wide eyed she quickly continued. "It's not that I don't like it, I actually do, like really _really _do. Kissing you is the greatest thing I've ever felt in my whole entire life because it feels just _right_ you know. Maybe it's because we're bonded but even if we're not it'll still feel good and you're just so nice and gorgeous, wait…what." She blushed hard at the word vomit and how awkward she sounded right now. "God I'm rambling again, that wasn't what I wanted to say. What I mean is-"

She was cut off by Elsa's supple lips covering her own. When Elsa pulled away Anna moved forward to catch it again, but Elsa's finger stopped her. "So what you're saying is that we need to take things slow is it? And I'm a good kisser?" She asked. Anna hmm in agreement, can't really lie about that one.

Anna continued again. "We should…you know…get to know each other a little more. Like, umm….what's your favourite colour?" She asked cutely.

Elsa covered her mouth and giggled at how cute Anna was being. "Red." Her face was inched closer to Anna's face, happy to see a beautiful blush sporting her freckles.

Anna's mind were going blank, especially at how close the proximity of Elsa's face against her own. She can even feel Elsa's breath grazing against her skin and she shivered. "What…a coincidence…me too." It was hard for her to concentrate when she couldn't stop looking at those delicious lips, supple and red, begging to be kissed. Then those lips started moving.

"My turn. Favourite food?" Elsa whispered

"Chocolate…" Anna breathlessly said. Those lips seems to be getting even closer.

"Mine is strawberry." As soon as Elsa finished talking, she lunged forward in the tiny space they've created and captured Anna's lips. It was slow at first, tentative even, but then it escalated into a more heated fashion. Lips moving in synch, tongue prodding and entering, tasting every inch of skin it can touch. Anna was pushed back towards the edge of the tub with Elsa hovering her.

As soon as the kiss started it ended. Elsa lay her head down on Anna's shoulder, panting and heart beating like crazy. "I think…what you're saying is right. We need to slow down a bit and um…straighten our bearing." As much as she wanted it she couldn't. Not when she just realized how little she knows about Anna and vice versa.

Anna bit her lip in frustration. "I think I'm regretting ever saying that." She mumbled. The blonde only laughed at her whining, but also cursed at her logical mind. Elsa pushed herself up, exposing her body, further frustrating the hell out of Anna and stepped out of the bathtub.

"I didn't wash you yet." Anna stated.

"Don't need to. Come on, you'll catch a cold." Elsa was already halfway to the door.

Anna sighed loudly, splashing the water a bit to her frustration but reluctantly followed.

* * *

Even when the moon was perched high up in the sky, Anna still couldn't sleep. Not because of how Elsa's breast pressed up against her side or how hot she felt because Elsa's body temperature is like a furnace, she just still can't wrap her head around the things that she learnt today. She recap back on how the conversation goes, how surprised she was to learn that she can wield magic, how old her mother actually is and her grandmother's sudden declaration of dying, well 'withering'.

She sighed the umpteenth time that night making the other occupant of the bed stir in her sleep. Elsa opened her eyes and watched Anna's face scrunched up in concentration. "Can't sleep?" Her voice seems to startle Anna in whatever reverie she was in.

"Did I woke you up?" Anna brushed a lock of hair off Elsa's face.

"Yeah. You're heartbeat were going crazy, I thought you had a nightmare." Elsa nuzzled more on Anna's hand that seems to be resting on her cheek. "Were you?" She asked, concerned.

Anna shook her head and stared at Elsa. "You can really feel my heartbeat?" She suddenly asked, moving closer to Elsa. Studying the light dust of freckles on the blonde's face, waiting for the answer.

Elsa pulled Anna's hand that was on her face and puts it on her chest, at the heart. "Can you feel it?" When Anna just quirked an eyebrow and nodded, Elsa pushed the hand harder. "Close your eyes and listen. Focus on the beating." She whispered closing her eyes too.

Anna did what she was told. She blocked the sound of the wind outside, the lively forest, the creaking sound of the house and just concentrate on Elsa. _Thump, thump, thump. _Strange because nothing was amiss. Then her eyes snapped open. Elsa was watching her curiously but still smiled gently. She listened again, in her surprised state the rhythm of her heartbeat spiked a little and Elsa's heart still fell in synched with hers.

"It beats the same as mine. Our heartbeat just synched together." Anna was amazed. She scooted closer and kissed Elsa fully on the lips, pouring all her love and wonders into it, making the both of them crave one another more. When they both finished they were breathless. Without a word Elsa pulled Anna onto her shoulder, tucking the redhead underneath her chin. She caressed the redhead's hair, occasionally sneaking a few kisses on any skin that she could reach. Feeling happy that her feelings finally reached her lover.

Anna felt safe and content being with Elsa. She felt her eyelids growing heavy from each caress but her smile growing wider. Soon she succumbed to her tiredness but not before she heard what Elsa said.

"I love you. No matter what happens my heart would always keep beating with you."

"I love you too." Anna managed to answer sleepily.

* * *

**hey guys, so so sorry for the late update. If you guys follow me on tumblr, you guys would know about it. I got caught up with assassins creed 4, can't stop playing it for hours and pretty much neglecting everything around me. But I'm back, somewhat. Hope this chapter doesn't suck much though. thank you for the lovely reviews, favourite and follows. Especially peace sign freak, you gave me a lot of ideas and I thank you for that. The time for stories will come eventually. So without further ado leave a review if you enjoy, so that I can improve my writing. Leave a favourite or follow because that makes me happy. PS. I love Mary read.**


End file.
